


Outtake: The Second Task

by MickeySLee



Series: The Harder Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Character Bashing, Consent is Sexy, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, POV Hermione Granger, Plot Twists, Romance, Secret Relationship, Triwizard Tournament, weekly updates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeySLee/pseuds/MickeySLee
Summary: Part of the series Outtakes and A Hard Story. Fourth Year. The Triwizard Tournament. The Second Task. What would happen if Dumbledore made a different decision when it was discovered Draco is who Harry would miss most? Instead of covering it up and declaring Ron to be Harry's hostage, Draco is the one at the bottom of the lake. No one could have foreseen how much trouble that caused.You may want to read A Hard Story or Throughout the Twists to Times first. This story is completed and will be uploaded one chapter per week on Sunday.





	1. Under da Sea

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday! Happy Birthday to meeeeeee! Here's my present to all of you! If you'd like to give me one, I'm registered for kudos and comments!

Draco was so beautiful, even in his current state. He was asleep, so Harry couldn’t see his wonderful, sparkling, silver eyes. His porcelain, smooth skin was glowing in the faint green light; Harry couldn’t tell where it was coming from. His lips appeared plumper and pinker than usual, probably a trick from being under so much water. His hair, that he spent so much time getting so perfect, was flying above his head, and Harry would have laughed if the circumstances had been different.

 

As it was, however, Draco was floating asleep under the lake, where the second task of the Triwizard Tournament was happening. Apparently, Harry was supposed to rescue Draco. He really hadn’t expected that to happen, Draco was the last person he expected to be chosen. He had no idea how the judges had even found out about their relationship.

 

He could pretend that Hermione was the person he would sorely miss, it was true, but he had a feeling that Draco was his intended. Who else would miss Draco? Hermione was Krum’s, Cho was Cedric’s, the little girl was Fleur’s, Draco had to be Harry’s.

 

He was upset, and worried, and a part of him wanted to just stay down, where Draco couldn’t get upset. He really didn’t know what would happen when they surfaced. Harry did know that Draco wanted him to win, so he couldn’t stay there for much longer. He took a deep breath and began cutting away at the ropes holding Draco in place. He was relieved that Draco had worked out that the champions had to save a live hostage. He still wanted to grab the other hostages, but he was even more worried about Draco.

 

He swam them up rather slowly, not wanting to face what was going to meet them. He remembered that Dumbledore had taken him slightly aside and told him that everything would be ok. He had asked what Dumbledore meant, but Bagman had called for the start of the tournament and Dumbledore had pushed him over to the starting line. Dumbledore must have been trying to tell him it was ok with him that Draco was the one he would miss most. He appreciated that, but there was no telling how upset the rest of Hogwarts was. There was no telling how upset Draco would be.

 

There was no telling how upset Lucius Malfoy would be. He was so scared to think what he would do. Draco had only alluded to things over the years that Mr. Malfoy would do to his son. Harry suspected that Draco didn’t even know the full extent of what was possible.

 

He was worried for Draco. They had been private about their relationship for a reason. As soon as they broke the surface, things would be different.

 

The water became lighter, and Harry could vaguely hear noises indicating they were near the surface. He stopped his ascent and looked at Draco. He was neutral in his sleep, and Harry wanted to make sure that he remembered him in this calm state of peace. Merlin, he was gorgeous. Things were about to get difficult for them, so Harry leaned forward, hoping for one last kiss in a time of peace. He felt vaguely guilty that Draco wouldn’t remember it, or be able to participate in it, so he kept it light and gentle. Even if it was basically him kissing himself it was wonderful. He never wanted to kiss anyone else.

 

With a splash, Harry broke the surface, turning quickly to Draco. He coughed and looked around wildly. “Harry!” Draco exclaimed, and swam closer to him. Harry looked up into the stands on the shore. There was cheering, but he wasn’t sure that anyone could see who his hostage had been.

 

“Draco! Are you ok?” Harry asked, not wanting to get too close to him. Draco didn’t feel the same way, as he got within inches of Harry.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” although he was still breathing pretty heavily. “This was such a stupid idea, I didn’t realize how freezing it would be.”

 

“You didn’t—” Harry started, confused. “Did you _let_ them do this to you?”

 

Draco made a face. “Yeah, against my better judgement. Come on, I want to get out of this damn water.” He started swimming and Harry followed him, trying to figure out what was going on.

 

“Draco, this doesn’t make any sense. What are we going to say when we get up there? Everyone’s going to know you’re who I’ll most sorely miss. How are we going to explain that?”

 

Draco was faster than Harry and had gotten a fair bit ahead of him. “Hurry up, will you? I’m freezing my bits off.”

 

“Well, we don’t want that,” Harry grinned in spite of the situation. “But Draco, what are we going to do? Should we keep fighting, and just say that I’d miss that?”

 

Draco kept silent, Harry tried hard to catch up to him, but was only able to reach his foot. He pulled, and Draco yelped. “What’d you do that for?” He demanded as he spun around in the water to confront Harry.

 

“You’re ignoring me! We need to come up with a plan, this is our only chance to talk!”

 

Draco glared at him for a couple more seconds before sighing. “I told Dumbledore everything. He’s going to keep me safe during the summer, so we can start telling people about us, if you want.”

 

Harry stared at him in amazement. “Everything’s ok? We can tell people we’re together?” Draco nodded, a small smile coming on his face. Harry shouted in his exuberance. He hugged Draco tightly, using his legs to keep himself afloat. He pulled back and looked at Draco’s face. “What’s the problem? You don’t look happy?”

 

Draco shook his head. “I’m just nervous, I guess. Just because Dumbledore says my Father is taken care of, doesn’t mean all our problems are solved. I’m not sure I trust that Dumbledore even knows what my Father is capable of, let alone his ability to protect me from him. I’m his only heir, that’s the most important thing to him, he’s not going to just give up without a fight. Not to mention we’ll have to deal with our friends. Yours are going to be upset enough, I’m not sure mine will still be my friends once they learn about this.”

 

Harry slowly lost his smile. He could see Draco’s point. He treaded water, thinking. “Well, we don’t have to do anything. We can still keep on, deny everything.”

 

Draco blinked. “You would do that, for me?”

 

Harry snorted. “Of course, I would. I’d do anything for you.”

 

Draco stared at him for several seconds before a smile blossomed across his face. He kicked forward and grabbed Harry. Harry almost went under, but Draco was strong enough to keep them both above the water. He was slightly distracted, and very surprised when Draco kissed him. His lips were warm, and Harry’s entire body was frozen. When their lips touched, Harry felt heat warm him to every inch of his body. Kissing Draco was amazing.

 

They pulled back slowly, neither wanting to stop, smiles on both faces. Draco’s hand came down to his and he grasped it tightly. “Let’s do this.” Draco said, and Harry raised his eyebrows.

 

“Are you sure?” Draco smiled widened and he nodded.

 

“Yes. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want.” Draco said, and they set forward to the shore again. The exercise helped warm them a little, but they were both relieved to reach the stands. Hands reached out to help them up, and towels were wrapped around them.

 

They sat next to each other on the edge of the lake as people talked around them, Madam Pomphrey fussed over them quietly, and the cheering died down as the students realized just who Harry’s hostage had been. The riddle must have been played to them, so they must know that Harry would sorely miss Draco.

 

They didn’t do anything, not yet. They merely sat there, huddled in their blankets, sipping their hot tea spiked with pepper-up potion, leaning lightly on each other, but not speaking or implying their relationship one way or the other. The whispers became louder as more and more people started participating, until they weren’t even trying to keep their voices down.

 

Cedric was the next champion to emerge from the waters with his hostage, Cho Chang. They were awarded the same treatment as Harry and Draco, given blankets and tea, and a seat next to Harry and Draco.

 

“Alright, Harry?” Cedric asked, looking at Draco. Cho was gaping and didn’t seem to care that she was.

 

“Still freezing, actually.” Harry said, ignoring his implied question. “You?”

 

“Same.” Cedric was doing a good job of trying not to stare, look too confused or curious, Harry had to admit, but he wasn’t going to help him out. It might be better if they got the fallout over with, but Hermione would be joining them soon, and she’d just want to know everything Harry would have to say. Harry wanted to repeat the story as few times as possible.

 

Ron would want to know everything, too. He was up in the stands somewhere, maybe trying to make his way down to Harry. He wondered if he could get everyone together and just tell it once.

 

“So…?” Cedric started, but didn’t appear to know how to complete the thought. “Um, you know Cho, right? She’s the seeker for Ravenclaw. Not this year, obviously, but next year…”

 

Harry saved his flailing. “Right, hey, Cho. We haven’t really had much chance to talk, I’m Harry.”

 

Cho blushed and laughed lightly. “Yes, I’m aware.” She smiled widely at him, and it made Harry a little uncomfortable.

 

He turned to look at Draco. “Hey, we’ve got all the seekers in the school right here.” Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re such a dork, Harry.” Cedric and Cho exchanged looks, but Harry just smiled.

 

“Why does that make me a dork?”

 

Draco shook his head, taking another sip from his tea. “It just does. You are a dork.” They smiled at each other.

 

“Ok, look, I’ve got to ask…what is going on?” Cedric asked. He put his arm around Cho, and they both leaned forward.

 

“Well, it’s a bit of a long story.” Harry started, but was interrupted by screaming. He turned in that direction and received an armful of Hermione.

 

“Harry!” She exclaimed, and Harry leaned back away from her loudness.

 

“Hey, Hermione. You ok?” Hermione nodded quickly and kissed him on the top of his still wet head.

 

“Oh, I’m fine, Harry! I was so worried about you not getting anything in time! But you did it, and you won!” She started cheering, jumping up and down, and Harry found himself on his feet and doing the same. Cho and Cedric started cheering as well from their seated positions, and Krum walked up behind Hermione, clapping politely but looking a bit cross.

 

“You have beetle in your hair, Herm-ion-ninny.” He said softly, trying to dislodge it. Hermione merely shook her hair impatiently before turning back to Harry. Madam Pomphrey pushed her gently into a seat on the other side of Harry before she did the same thing to Krum next to Hermione.

 

He tapped her on the shoulder, but she just waved at him before she turned back to Harry. “Who was your person, Harry? Was it Ron? Where is he?” She looked around as if expecting him to pop up waving his hands.

 

“It was Draco, actually,” Harry said, putting his arm around the back of Draco’s chair.

 

Hermione blinked, and focused on Draco as if she was seeing him for the first time. She blinked a couple more times, then said, “that’s Malfoy.” Blankly, as if Harry didn’t know. Harry looked at Draco smiling, then turned back to Hermione.

 

“I know.” He said lightly.

 

“’Sup, Granger?” Draco said, leaning back in his chair as if he didn’t have a care in the world, Harry knew better.

 

Hermione and the rest of them were quiet for several moments. In the background, Harry realized that Fleur was back, hugging her sister. Hermione stared at Harry.

 

“That’s _Malfoy_ ,” she said, pointing. As if Harry hadn’t heard or understood the first time.

 

Harry looked back at Draco, making sure this was still ok, then looked back to Hermione. “Yes, I’m aware, Hermione. I’d like to wait until Ron gets here to tell you the story.” He was a bit nervous about telling the story in the first place and reminded himself he also didn’t want to have to repeat it for the hundreds of people who would want to know every detail.

 

Hermione just stared at him blankly, and Harry figured that was good enough for now. At least she wasn’t reacting negatively, even if she wasn’t reacting at all. He moved his blanket to hold it closed with one hand and used the other to stroke Draco’s side. Draco moved his blanket to hold Harry’s hand off the side. The blankets covered their connection.

 

The silence was strange, as it stretched rather uncomfortably, and because there was noise just outside their little bubble. The students were all talking, the Hogwarts students informing the other schools just why they were freaking out. Fleur and her sister joined them, Fleur speaking in rapid French to her sister.

 

Draco sat up straighter and responded to something Fleur said, also in French. Harry watched their conversation with an open mouth and heat filling him from the inside out.

 

“I didn’t know you could speak French,” Harry said, once the conversation appeared to be over several minutes later.

 

Draco glared at him. “Yes, you did, I told you last year, over the summer, remember?” Harry frowned. Draco rolled his eyes. “I came to visit you at the Leaky Cauldron and we talked about my family being from France, and how I learned the language?” Harry shook his head.

 

“I remember that, but I don’t remember you saying you spoke French.” Harry said, still trying to remember.

 

“I thought you weren’t paying attention to me, now I have proof.” He flicked Harry’s nose and Harry blinked in surprise.

 

“You just flicked me.” Harry stated the obvious. Draco nodded, nose in the air. “Why did you flick me??”

 

“I had every right. I’ll do it again if you ever ignore me again.”

 

Harry sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you. Maybe I just forgot, it was a year ago.” Draco nodded.

 

“I accept your apology. I will not, however, be taking back my flick.” Draco pompously turned away from him, nose in the air, smile twitching. His hand squeezed Harry’s under their blankets.

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry repeated, blinking his eyes and laying his head down on Draco’s shoulder. He tried to look as innocent and sweet as possible, sticking out his lower lip enticingly. Draco blinked down at him, he could tell he was trying to fight off a smile and was failing miserably.

 

He started chuckling, looking into Harry’s eyes, and he could tell by his eyes and movements he wanted to kiss Harry. “I can never stay mad at you.” He said simply. Harry wasn’t sure if this was the right time to have a kiss, but he really wanted one. It would get them straight to the point.

 

“What the hell is going on with you two?” Hermione burst out, and Harry was so surprised to hear her swearing, he jumped up, half unaware that she was there.

 

He opened his mouth, but Bagman’s voice boomed across the lake before he could say anything. “Ladies and Gentlemen, the judges have made their final decisions, and we are ready to announce the scores. We have decided to award the champions points out of fifty. Fleur Delacour used a bubble-head charm, which worked very well. Unfortunately, she was attacked by grindylows and was rescued by a merperson guard. She was unable to rescue her hostage, her sister, Gabrielle Delacour. We award her twenty points for her spell-casting abilities.”

 

There was polite cheering for Fleur, but Harry hear her say that she deserved zero.                                                                                                              

 

“Victor Krum used partial human transfiguration that never-the-less, worked. He returned well outside the one-hour time limit with his hostage, Hermione Granger. We have awarded him thirty-five points.” There was a bit more applause for the quidditch star, and Victor was looking both smug and disappointed. That might have something to do with the fact that Hermione was only briefly taking a break from staring Harry down to look at him.

 

“Cedric Diggory,” people started applauding just at his name and Cedric stood and waved, grinning, “also used a bubble-head charm. He was able to rescue his hostage, Cho Chang, and arrived back only one minute outside the time limit. We have decided to award him thirty-eight points.” There was applause, louder than the other clapping, and Cedric took a bow, smiling humbly.

 

“Finally, we have Harry Potter,” and a hush silenced the crowd. “Who brewed a very difficult Aqua-Lung potion, allowing the drinker to breath underwater, and rescued his hostage, Draco Malfoy after only forty-five minutes. We award him forty-nine points.” There was applause, this time thunderous, cries of outrage, and more whispering. Harry wasn’t sure how he heard the whispers, but it was apparent there were lots of them.

 

“Harry,” Draco whispered next to him, and Harry turned to find him closer to him than he would have guessed. It was Draco’s choice if this is how he wanted to do it, and he wasn’t surprised it was the most dramatic way possible.

 

Draco pulled him closer by a hand on the back of his neck, gently, giving plenty of time for him to pull away. Then, their lips touched, parted slightly, and they kissed, in front of the entire school.

 

This time, the gasps were as loud as Fleur’s applause, immediately followed by loud talking as the students asked their neighbors if they saw what was happening. Bagman’s loud spluttering echoed around the lake, before he said something or other about when the next task was. Harry should probably pay attention to that, but Draco’s lips were so smooth and tasty. They had his attention, more so than anything else around him.

 

He didn’t really care about Hermione looking like she was about to faint, clutching her mouth, Krum springing forward to support her. He didn’t even notice Ron finally making it to them and freezing with his mouth dropped open. He didn’t notice Dumbledore applauding them and cheering, as it was drowned out by the noise the students were making, talking loudly to those around them. Fred loudly fell from his seat, completely unnoticed by George. Ginny felt tears sting her eyes and found her way out of the stands. Neville, Seamus and Dean all turned to each other and began asking each other if they knew about that, as most students were doing.

 

Cedric was one of the few who didn’t gasp, just leaned back in his seat, mouth parted a couple centimeters, eyebrows raised, but the corners of his mouth tilted upwards and he finally joined Dumbledore in his applause. Cho pulled him back to whisper in his ear if he knew about them and could believe it, neither of them taking their eyes off the kissing couple. Krum’s eyebrows raised, betraying his only surprise, but he looked pleased, as well. Fleur and Gabrielle both gasped lightly, before turning to each other and giggling into their hands.

 

Most of the Beauxbatons students seemed to be giggling, while the Durmstrang students seemed to be rolling their eyes and getting up to head back to wherever they went during the day. Bagman had dismissed them at one point, but most students were either staying right where they were to watch the show or trying to get closer to it.

 

Draco’s friends reacted with the same level of surprise, but also disgust. Pansy Parkinson actually did faint, although that might have been to get some attention back to her; she didn’t succeed. Crabbe stared at them in confusion, as if wondering when the prank would be revealed. Goyle’s mouth opened and he made a noise of disgust. Blaise kept his Slytherin Mask in place with difficulty, although his eyes betrayed his feelings. Theodore Nott coughed, trying hard not to retch all over the book he had brought. Millicent Bullstode looked like she sucked on a lemon, mouth twisting and eyes widening. Astoria Greengrass was one of the ones who gasped, though hers was much higher pitched. Her sister Daphne wrapped her arm around her, aware of her sister’s crush, other hand covering her mouth.

 

Harry and Draco were completely oblivious to all that, however. They were completely lost in each other, the only thing that mattered to them. Harry had wrapped his arms around Draco’s middle, practically pulling him up from his seat in his effort to be as close to him as possible. Draco’s hands had cupped his face at first but had moved down to wrap around his neck and shoulders. They were both on the edge of their seats, mutually being pulled together.

 

They separated by just enough space to smile at each other, Draco whispering, “congratulations on your win,” and Harry felt like he had won much more than the task. He sat back, one arm still wrapped around Draco, one hand on his knee, and surveyed the damage. He wasn’t sure how long the kiss had gone on, but people should have had a moment to get over their shock and move on. That was not the case.

 

Mostly everyone was either still gaping or gossiping to their friends. Harry caught sight of Ron and waved him over. He wanted his two best friends to know about them first. They already had to have guessed at least some of it from that kiss, but they’d be the first to directly know.

 

Ron managed to slowly make his way over, eyes still wide and mouth still open. Hermione was waving off Krum, who was trying to talk to her. She was leaning forward, hand raised as if she wanted to pull Harry back away from Draco.

 

Harry took a deep breath and looked at both of them, “do you want to go somewhere more private?” They both nodded, eyes still wide.

 

Harry sighed and got up, waved at his fellow champions, and pulled Draco up by the hand. “Do you want to come?” He asked, looking off to the Slytherin section.

 

Draco looked nervously in their direction as well. “I’d better head off the first wave of disappointment. There may be explosions, and it’ll be best if I’m there to counteract most of the heat. The longer I wait, the worse it will be, and I definitely don’t want to be seen going off with the golden trio.” He grinned at Harry. “Told you I’d think of a better name for you three.”

 

“I’ll never understand Slytherin politics,” Harry murmured. “Are you sure you’re going to be ok?” He ignored the ‘golden trio’ thing for the moment.

 

Draco nodded. “Come see me two hours before curfew?”

 

“Sure,” Harry smiled, and leaned in to kiss him goodbye, like he had dreamed of doing for the last year.

 

“Harry!” Ron exclaimed, waving his arms around as if he wasn’t sure what to do with them.

 

Their kiss was just a peck, which was all Harry figured they could take. Their hands stayed clasped as Harry walked further away until they were too far apart, and their arms fell to their sides. “Wait!” Cho exclaimed, getting up as well. “Are you two dating?” She asked the question on everyone’s mind.

 

It was probably Harry’s imagination, but he could have sworn that everyone in the immediate vicinity leaned forward to hear the answer. “Yes,” they said together. That got the talking going again. Harry turned back to smile at Draco one last time and was instead met with a wall of curious students.

 

They all wanted to know about Draco, were they dating, how long had they been dating, why hadn’t they gone to the Yule Ball together, how had they started dating, why was Draco his hostage, since when had he been gay, did he want to be gay with someone else, why hadn’t they told anyone, why were they kissing, didn’t Harry know Draco was a Slytherin, why were they together, had Draco used a love potion on him, was Harry crazy?

 

“Move out of the way, let him through!” Came a voice shouting and hitting people until they cleared a path.

 

It was Sal, with Mandy hanging back with a pleased expression, holding her arms out to hold people back. Fred and George Weasley came towards the end of the tunnel, yelling as well and throwing what appeared to be dungbombs into the crowd. “Run!” Sal yelled at them, and Harry took off with Ron and Hermione following, hands covering their noses. Harry called his thanks as he passed them and received four smiles in return.

 

They kept running, Harry wasn’t sure the best place to go. He didn’t want somewhere that would be easy to find, so they could have privacy. He figured being on the grounds were out, since it was still pretty cold, and the common room was definitely out. He couldn’t bear to bring them to his and Draco’s room, as that was space just for them. He did think an abandoned classroom had merit, and he knew of several throughout the castle.

 

He led his friends, who were being suspiciously quiet, past several doors before settling on a dusty classroom several floors up. He figured that since it was almost lunch time, they wouldn’t be followed or found so far away from the Great Hall.

 

“So,” he started, not sure how to finish it. He took a seat at one of the student desks in the corner, not wanting to take the teacher’s desk just in case Ron or Hermione read into that symbolism. They took seats as well, staring at him with growing impatience.

 

The silence between them stretched uncomfortably. “You and Malfoy are dating?” Ron finally asked.

 

Harry nodded. Working backwards would work. “Since when have you been friends?” Hermione asked suspiciously, they had apparently gotten tired of waiting on him.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “That depends.” At their glares, he continued, “I don’t know if you know this, but we met before the Hogwarts Express. And he was a really nice, nervous, little kid, just like me. He offered to be my friend, and I accepted. Then, his Father took him home and told him he could be friends with The Harry Potter. I didn’t find this out until the end of First year, but halfway down Second, I asked if he wanted to continue pretending to be enemies while secretly being friends, and he accepted. We started dating last year.” Ron and Hermione were gaping, not really reacting so Harry decided to give them some time to digest what they had already heard. That was the skeleton of it, anyway.

 

The silence continued stretching before Hermione slowly closed her eyes and shook her head. “He’s the person you’ve been sneaking out to meet.”

 

Harry’s brows narrowed in frustration. “I wouldn’t call it ‘sneaking’ but yes, he’s who I usually hang out with when I’m not with you two.”

 

“Your mysterious pen-pal as well?” It was barely a question.

 

Harry nodded. “Why wouldn’t you tell us?” Ron asked, and Harry detected the anger in his voice.

 

He sighed. “Because Draco’s Father threatened him. Draco said that bad things would happen to him if his Father found out about us being friends.”

 

“And you believed him?”

 

“Of course!” Harry was surprised. “Why wouldn’t I?” Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

 

“This is Malfoy we’re talking about. What if all this is just some scheme to get you to You-Know-Who?”

 

Harry snorted. “He’s doing a pretty piss-poor job of it.”

 

“How do you know? What if he was the one to put your name in the Goblet of Fire?” Hermione asked in her best I-Know-Better-Than-You tone.

 

Harry didn’t even consider it. “There’s no way he would do that, he was furious when he found out. I can read him, I know he wasn’t acting. Besides, there’s still the whole age-line thing for him to get past.” Hermione did look stumped at that, but Ron took up the challenge.

 

“So, he had help. Maybe his Father told him a way around the magic. Lucius Malfoy’s good with dark magic, I bet there’s loads of stuff he can do we have no idea about. Didn’t Moody say it was dark magic that was around the Goblet?” Hermione stared at Ron in awe.

 

“That’s brilliant, Ron!”

 

“You don’t have to sound so surprised.” He said turning red. Harry hoped that meant they were done, but his hopes vanished as their moment ended and they both turned to look at him. “Well, Harry? Have you considered that this is all a plot?” Hermione demanded.

 

Harry shook his head. “That doesn’t make any sense. I know Draco, and I trust him with my life. He would never do anything to hurt me.” At their horror stricken looks, he continued. “But if you want an answer to the question, I was the one to come to him, not the other way around. If his Father wanted to hand me over to Voldemort, or whatever, he could have kidnapped me when we first met. It doesn’t make any sense for him to want to hurt me. Believe me.” He added, at their disbelief.

 

“Well, what about this? Why now?” Hermione asked.

 

Ron’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! Why are you telling us now if his Father was going to hurt him?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t get the full story out of Draco, but Dumbledore said he would offer protection to Draco. I think he’s leaving his family for me.” Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Hermione biting her lip, as Harry thought about that. It really wasn’t fair. He hadn’t truly considered that Draco would essentially be leaving his family all for the sake of Harry. Sure, Lucius was a bastard by the sounds of it, but he was still Draco’s Father, and Draco might not get to see him until he was an adult. Draco genuinely liked his Mother, he probably wouldn’t see her either. It just wasn’t fair. If Harry had more time to think about that, he would have pointed it out to Draco, so he could make a real choice. It wasn’t right that he had to choose between his family and Harry.

 

“I don’t trust him.” Ron finally said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Hermione shook her head.

 

“I don’t either. I don’t think you should see him anymore, Harry.” Harry’s eyes widened.

 

“That’s not happening. I-I love him.” He told them, only stumbling a little.

 

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione said in pity and shock, covering her mouth with a hand.

 

Ron shook his head. “You’ve never been gay though! You like _girls_ , right mate? What about that Ravenclaw seeker? She’s awfully pretty, I bet she’d go out with you!”

 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to go out with her. I want to go out with Draco.”

 

Ron groaned in frustration, “but she’s a quidditch player! And she’s hot! Ok, fine, what about Lavender Brown? Or Parvati Patil?” Harry shook his head violently, opening his mouth, but Ron continued, “ok, you want to be gay, that’s fine. I don’t care! Just not Malfoy! Hermione, who are some good-looking blokes?” Hermione blinked at him. “I bet she’d let you have Krum, Harry! It doesn’t matter! You’re Harry Potter, you could have anyone you want, you don’t have to settle for Draco bloody Malfoy!”

 

Harry glared. This was getting offensive. “I’m in love with Draco, Ron, I don’t want anyone else, man or woman. I know this is a lot to take in, but I’m staying with him. This is just something you’ll have to get used to.” Hermione took a deep breath and leaned over to Ron, whispering in his ear.

 

Harry stared at them, hurt. At least with their annoying looks they weren’t blatantly keeping him out of the loop. He had been feeling more and more the third wheel between the two of them as the years went on. Perhaps that was somewhat his fault. He had branched out and the two of them had gotten closer as a result, but he would never know if that would have happened anyway and he would have been left out even if he hadn’t gone off with Draco and his other friends. Eventually, he'd have to fall in love with someone, even if it hadn't been Draco, Ron and Hermione would need to accept that.

 

Hermione backed away from Ron, who had gone to tilting his head, staring at Harry again. Harry raised his eyebrows annoyed. The silence stretched on.

 

“I still don’t think you dating him is a good idea, Harry.” Hermione said. Harry opened his mouth angrily, but she held up her hands and went on, “but we’re willing to let you, for now. We just don’t want to see you get hurt. You understand.”

 

Harry felt a rush of emotions, anger at ‘let’, touched at ‘we don’t want to see you get hurt’, and a bit annoyed at her ‘you understand.’ “You can’t _let_ me do anything. If I want to see Draco, I’ll see him, if I want to run down to the Great Hall stalkers, you can’t stop me. I know that you two care about me, but you’re not my parents, and you don’t need to act like it. I can live my own life without your direction.”

 

Ron glared and opened his mouth, but Hermione put a hand on his arm. She looked annoyed, but her voice was rather sickly sweet. “That’s alright, Harry. Whatever you’re feeling is totally normal.”

 

Harry stared at her in confusion. “What?”

 

“I just mean that it’s ok, and everything’s going to be fine.”

 

“Yeah, mate,” Ron said, scratching the back of his head. “You’re still our friend. That’s not about to change just for Malfoy.”

 

“Really?” Harry asked, starting to feel better. They both nodded, and Harry leaned forward to hug him. They both patted him on the back.

 

Harry pulled back and wondered why their smiles looked so fake.

 


	2. Some Day My Prince Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: "Harry pulled back and wondered why their smiles looked so fake."
> 
> Harry pulled Draco out of the lake, everyone pretty much freaks out. 
> 
> Harry comes to Draco's rescue, Draco comes to Harry's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This chapter is short, but this is a pretty short story.

Draco moaned quietly in pain. He hadn’t seen who had thrown the jinx. Just like a Slytherin, they had waited until his back was turned. And, the worst and best part of being a Slytherin, everyone else had stuck together against the outsider and not ratted the offender out.

 

The House meeting had not gone that well. It definitely could have gone much worse, he had only dealt with one jinx, but the fact that no one would tell him who had done it was disheartening, it meant he didn’t have as much power as he had assumed upon completion of the meeting.

 

He had called it to announce very carefully worded about Harry. He had briefly talked about his Father, mentioned how they had actually been friendly for several years, and how they were now dating. He used as much fear and intimidation as he could squeeze into his speech that he was not to be messed with, but he could see the betrayal written on most of his house-mates’ faces. There were several that had called him a traitor, and he wasn’t sure if they were more upset about it being a Gryffindor, or about it being Harry, the Boy Who Lived.

 

His group of friends had mostly been quiet, except for Pansy crying hysterically while everyone ignored her. He felt he had received the most judgement from them, however.

 

He laid back in the bed in the hospital wing and closed his eyes, thinking.

 

Dumbledore had asked him about his home life the previous night, before he had been potioned asleep. He had told Draco that he would get special accommodation from the Wizengamot before his Father had a chance to hear about it, awarding Dumbledore custody of Draco. That meant that his Father couldn’t just come to the school to talk to him, or even take him away, but he still feared the darker magics that his Father had hinted about throughout his childhood to _make_ Draco do as his Father requested. He hoped Dumbledore had a plan to combat that, because Draco couldn’t think of anything to help him with that.

 

He tried very hard not to already regret the decision he had made, but he couldn’t help the little tingle that meant he did. He would do anything for Harry, he knew that, and whatever consequences they faced, they would face together, so Draco _would_ be ok. Still, he knew he had chosen the harder path by revealing his relationship to the world, and it went against his instincts. He just hoped he wouldn’t regret his choice too much.

 

He had to get the feelings out before he saw Harry again. He was the strongest person Draco knew, but he was also somewhat fragile. He would think that Draco was choosing himself over Harry if he knew what Draco was feeling, but what’s worse is he wouldn’t blame Draco. Harry had let Draco make the decision, but Draco knew Harry would still feel responsible for whatever happened to Draco.

 

He could be wrong, and everything could turn out alright, and maybe nothing too bad would happen to him. He couldn’t help but feel that something was coming for him, however.  

 

The doors to the hospital wing swung open with such violence they banged against the wall and rattled as they slowly bounced back. Draco blinked and sat up, wondering who would possibly enter the hospital wing like that. When he saw who it was, he groaned and laid down again.

 

“Are you alright?” Harry demanded angrily, storming up to his bed, murderous expression on his face.

 

Draco sighed. “I’m alright, Harry.” Harry nodded tensely once, then turned to walk away. “Wait!” Draco cried, sitting up again to grab his hand. “Where are you going?”

 

“To hex the arse off of whoever hurt you.” Harry bit out. Draco felt himself smile, warmth spreading throughout him.

 

“Harry,” he pulled on the hand he was holding, and Harry moved forward. “No one’s going to say who it was.”

 

“I don’t care.” Harry aid, still furiously, “I’ll hex every Slytherin, either until I get them by default, or someone tells me who it was.” Draco smiled, rather sadly, and shook his head, pulling Harry until he sat at the end of his bed.

 

“You can’t do that Harry. Most of them did nothing wrong.”

 

“They’re hiding the little shit! That’s bad enough.” Draco snorted lightly, shaking his head.

 

“That’s Slytherin, Sweetie. We take care of our own.” Harry’s face became even more contorted in his anger. “I know, they jinxed me, but it was just one person. If more than one person had done it, I would be worried. Their silence spoke volumes in that no one truly took a side. If they had sided with my attacker, they would have told me to get bent. But no one did. That’s a good sign.”

 

Harry’s anger started to melt into confusion. “I will never understand Slytherin politics.”

 

Draco laughed. “Just leave the politics to me. How did you know to come here?”

 

Harry frowned again, “Gryffindor threw a party for me, one of the late comers told me you were in the hospital wing. I came straight here.”

 

Draco smiled, running his thumb over Harry’s hand. “That was sweet. Keep me company?”

 

Harry glanced over towards the doors, probably contemplating his chances of actually catching the person who had hurt Draco, before turning back to Draco. “I’d love to.”

 

***

 

Draco was released later that evening, in time for dinner. Draco told Harry in whispers as they walked down to the Great Hall that it was important that they sit at their own tables for the first meal they were seen together at. Harry didn’t understand why, Draco had just said it sent a message.

 

He turned to Harry outside the doors and asked if he was ready. Harry nodded and squeezed his hand.

 

There were gasps as they were seen, as if it was a surprise they were still together. Every eye in the Hall was on them. Harry took a deep breath. They took the steps forward they needed to, then Harry squeezed Draco’s hand again and said, “see you later.” Draco nodded, and they separated.

 

There were a couple more gasps as they both walked to their own tables. Harry felt like he had more eyes on him than Draco did, but he supposed that was expected, him being the more famous of the two of them.

 

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the same side of the benches, their classmates surrounded around them, all staring at him, a very obvious space directly across them. Harry sighed and took his seat.

 

Immediately, he was crowded on either side as Seamus and Parvati slid closer to him, trapping him there. It made him feel claustrophobic and imprisoned. He took a deep breath and reached for his goblet, taking several gulps, needing something to do with his hands.

 

He found it rather suspicious that no one had started eating. Were they waiting for him?

 

“So?” Seamus asked the second his goblet touched the table.

 

Harry sighed again. “So, what?” There were several snorts around him.

 

“Tell us about Malfoy!” Parvati said, leaning further to him, making Harry back into Seamus. Her eyes were gleaming manically.

 

Harry took a deep breath. Ron and Hermione were no help, they both gave him a look that said, ‘what were you expecting?’ Harry looked at the dinner that evening and started loading his plate. “We’ve been friends since before first year. His Father didn’t want him being friends with me, so we acted like enemies in public, so he wouldn’t find out about us. We started dating in third year. That’s all there really is to it.” There were scoffs and other noises of disbelief. Ron and Hermione were smiling at him, tight lipped, and their eyes were even stranger.

 

“You don’t expect us to believe that?” Seamus said.

 

“What?”

 

“All of a sudden you’ve just been with someone who has bullied every one of us? And you’ve been friends since before school? I think this is just some elaborate prank.”

 

“Yeah, speaking of which, how could you date someone like Malfoy, Harry? Much less be his friend?” Dean asked from beside Ron.

 

“Draco is a complicated person. His Father controlled much of his actions. I don’t want to put words in his mouth, but I know he regrets his attitude. I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but after first year, he stopped bullying everyone, and focused on me.” There was silence as his friends took that in, realizing he was right. “I know there have been words exchanged, but you’ve got to admit, he was a little shit first year. He’s gotten much better.”

 

All of them started exchanging looks, and Harry was struck with anger. He hated it when people talked about him like that.

 

“That doesn’t make him a good person.” Lavender input from next to Hermione. Ginny, who was next to her, nodded tightly, biting her lip. Harry was surprised she was there, she usually avoided Harry if she could help it.

 

“You don’t know him like I do. I know that you’ve only seen the bad side of him, but I’ve seen every side. I know what kind of person he is, and, no offense, but that’s what matters.” More looks were exchanged.

 

“Alright, fair enough, tell us about him.” Parvati said in challenge.

 

Harry took several bites of food before answering, thinking. “Draco is so kind to me. He treats me better than anyone ever has. He’s smart, one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met. We can talk for hours and hours about anything. He’s brilliant, he has such a good mind. He knows something about everything, except muggle things, but he loves hearing about them. It’s amazing how much he picks up, how eager he is to learn. He’s so good at explaining things to me, in ways that I understand, and I think it’s a testament to how well he knows me. He’s always looking out for me, and he’s so protective. No one has ever cared so much about my well-being. You know he’s snuck into the hospital wing to see me every time I’ve ended up there? He makes me feel safe and cared for. And I like how sarcastic and snarky he is. Not the mean way he was, but the things that come out of his mouth are works of art. He can craft words into masterpieces, and I loved being surprised by what he says. I could probably talk for hours about everything I like about him.” He had realized he had said more than he intended and made himself stop. It was true he could go on.

 

He had been looking at his plate, stirring his food around, but looked up when he was met with silence. He had the attention of everyone within hearing distance, including the table behind him, he realized. After several more seconds, those just outside of the scope of hearing began asking those who heard, what he said.

 

His friends stared at him, so he continued eating, letting them think about that.

 

He was a quarter of the way through his dinner when Hermione spoke up. “It sounds like you really care for him, Harry.” She said this quietly, and Harry detected a note of pity in her voice.

 

He looked at her in the eye. “I do.” He had told her that, but she had a look on her face that made him think she hadn’t believed him. That was alright. He didn’t expect any of them to be ok with the situation right away.

 

“How long have you been gay?” Seamus asked. Harry snorted.

 

“I’m bi. And I always have been.” Ginny gave a little gasp. Her plate was still blank, but everyone else had at least something on their plates as they stared at him.

 

“He’s still a Slytherin.” Parvati muttered. Harry wasn’t sure if he was intended to hear that or not.

 

“So what? It’s just a house. Going into Slytherin doesn’t mean anything except you’re ambitious and cunning. Neither of those are bad things.”

 

“Are you listening to yourself? You sound like—!” Seamus was interrupted by Hermione coughing loudly. Seamus glared at her darkly, then a look of fear came over his face, and he looked down at his dinner. Hermione looked down as well.

 

Harry looked between both of them, wondering what that had been about. He thought about asking, but the questions had seemed to cease, and that was fine with him.

 

“Harry, my boy,” Fred said, appearing in between Ron and Hermione and forcing himself between them.

 

“What, oh what, have you gotten yourself into this time?” Continued George, who flung his arm around Harry’s shoulders and making him jump. He placed himself on Harry’s right, making the entire line of Gryffindors move down to accommodate him.

 

“Hello Gred. Forge.” He said to them, a small smile quirking the corner of his lips.

 

They both laughed, but there was a hint of concern in their eyes. “You never answered our question.” George said, plucking a roll from Harry’s plate.

 

Harry rolled his eyes again. “It would appear I’ve gotten myself into a Draco.” There was silence for a beat, then Fred and George were exploding in laughter, falling over and pounding the table with their fists.

 

“Oh, dear Merlin,” Fred said, falling over on Ron’s lap, who had gone rather pale. He was very purposefully not looking at Harry, focusing on his meal, but Fred forced him to engage. He pushed Fred upward, mumbling something, and glanced up at Harry.

 

“Shut up,” Ron said more clearly, and quickly looked back at his plate.

 

“I can’t believe that happened. Please, please tell me you all heard that.” Seamus and Dean were snickering, reluctantly, like they were amused but against their wishes.

 

Hermione and the rest of the girls were either glaring, snorting, or rolling their eyes. Ginny looked sick. Harry suddenly realized what that sounded like, and blushed.

 

“I just meant—” he tried to say, but Fred interrupted him.

 

“Don’t you dare ruin that memory for me!” He said, pointing a finger at Harry.

 

“Yeah, we know exactly what you meant.” George said, winking at Harry.

 

Harry blushed further. “We haven’t—”

 

“Trust me, Harry, anything you say will have a negative effect.”

 

“Yeah, you’ll either be a prude or a slut.”

 

“That’s only with girls,” Parvati accused.

 

George shook his head. “No, it’s anyone who’s dating a bloke.”

 

“See, guys are assumed to always want it, so there’s no question to it.”

 

“Then why am I a prude or a slut if I confirm or deny?” Harry asked, insulted. "I'm a bloke."

 

“Because it’ll be changing the status quo.”

 

“You’re not making any sense.” Harry said, pushing his dinner plate away.

 

They both shrugged. “We’re not saying it makes sense. We’re just telling you the way it is.”

 

“Don’t want to see you at the end of harmful, untrue gossip.”

 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, ‘cause that’ll be new.” He noticed Lavender and Parvati glance at each other rather guiltily. _Good_ , he thought, he knew they were the worse gossips in their year, there was no way they didn’t talk about him at one point or another.

 

Fred and George also looked at each other. He thought he could detect that concern they seemed to have for him. He smiled at them both, and said lowly, “thanks for your help today. I really appreciate it.”

 

They both smiled at him. “Any time, Harry.” Fred said, happiness reaching his eyes.

 

“What else are friends for?” George added, clapping Harry on the back hard to outweigh his thoughtful comment.

 

Ron and Hermione’s heads snapped up to look at each other. Harry looked at them curiously, but he couldn’t quite read their expressions. They were rather tight and blank, like they were afraid someone could read them.

 

“You don’t mind then, about Draco?” He asked.

 

Fred raised one shoulder then let it fall. “It’s not our business who you date, or are friends with, Harry.”

 

“Yeah, as long as you’re happy, it doesn’t really matter.”

 

“We figure, as long as he treats you right—”

 

“And he’d better.”

 

“There’s no way he can be that bad of a bloke.”

 

“It’s not like you’d ever be with someone who was bad, anyway.”

 

That seemed to stump the people around them.

 

Every now and then, a question would be asked about Draco, and Harry would answer it, but the rest of dinner passed rather peacefully. That was, until he got up to leave.

 

He glanced across the hall at Draco, who met his eyes and nodded. He stood and said, “well, I’ll see you lot later,” Hermione’s eyes widened, and she jumped up as well, almost knocking Fred over.

 

“Where are you going?” She said, reaching over the table to grab his wrist.

 

“I’m going to go hang out with Draco for a bit.” Harry said, trying to shake her off.

 

She only tightened her grip. “Oh! No, Harry, don’t you want to finish your homework?”

 

Harry raised his brows at her. “I finished it, all I have is a couple inches on that Transfiguration essay. I can finish it after curfew.”

 

“Oh, but, Harry, your homework is important. You shouldn’t put it off like that.” She said both desperately and harshly.

 

Harry pulled on his arm again, but she didn’t let go. “Hermione, before curfew is when I can see Draco. I can do homework any time. It’s just a couple inches. Let go.” He pulled again, and her expression became even more desperate.

 

“Maybe you don’t see him tonight,” Ron said, standing slowly, looking at Harry’s shoulder. “We haven’t had a chess game in forever, Harry.”

 

“We had one earlier this week, what are you talking about?” He looked around at the others, most of whom were avoiding his eyes.

 

“What’s your problem?” George asked, also standing.

 

Hermione threw him a glare. She spoke very deliberately, as if she was trying to convey something else with her words. “I just think it’s important that Harry come with us, tonight.”

 

“Why is tonight important?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione looked around. Ron answered. “You just won the second task, Harry! Don’t you want to resume the party?” They had started one right after the task, but when Harry heard that Draco had been injured, he had left without hesitation.

 

“Yes! You disappeared when Ron and I turned around! We just want to celebrate with you! Is that so much to ask for?” Hermione’s eyes gleamed in triumph as Harry stopped pulling on his arm.

 

He sighed, and Hermione relaxed her grip, but Harry just said, “Hermione, I’d love to celebrate with you, and I’m sure we will in a couple hours. But I was really worried about Draco, he was injured earlier today, and we just revealed a pretty big thing. I just want to be with him for a while, alright?”

 

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears, “you would choose him over us?” Fred frowned up at her and Harry blinked. Ron glared at him, rounding Fred to put an arm around Hermione.

 

“That’s not what’s happening here! I’m not choosing anyone, and you said you were ok with this! What is going on?”

 

“Yes, is there a problem here?” Asked a new, drawling voice, and Harry turned to look over his shoulder as much as he could to look at Draco.

 

“Draco!” He said, and he knew his face lit up. Draco smiled at him, walking up to him and taking his other hand.

 

“Is there a reason you’re manhandling my boyfriend?” He asked Hermione, brows raised.

 

Hermione stood her ground, even if she was shaking slightly and a tear made its way down her face. Draco was unmoved. “You can’t have him.” She said, staring him down.

 

They both blinked at her. “Have me?” Harry asked, confused and beginning to be insulted.

 

“Have him?” Draco repeated. “Harry isn’t some toy to be fought over. He’s his own person who can choose who he wishes to spend his time with. Neither of us has any right to possess him, as you appear to be insinuating.” Everyone but Harry appeared surprised by his statement. Harry leaned to his left slightly to plant a kiss on his cheek.

 

Draco smirked but didn’t turn to look at him. He was too busy staring down Hermione, who was gaping.

 

“I wasn’t—I’m not—you can’t—” Hermione spluttered.

 

“I think I might know what this is about.” Draco said slowly, cutting her off. “You feel threatened. You have been special to Harry for a long time, and to you, all of a sudden, he has someone new in his life. But that isn’t the case. I’ve been there for him since before you met, he’s been special to me for just as long. You’re going to have to find some way to be ok with me being around.” Hermione blinked at him, mouth open and trying to form words. Ron’s mouth was open as well. When Harry looked around, he realized that it was a popular expression.

 

Draco went on. “I suspect you’re also upset at _who_ it is. I’m sure that Harry has told you that much of my scorn has been an act, and that is true, but that doesn’t mean that it hurt you any less. It was wrong of me to make fun of you, belittle you, and be mean to you. I know that you can’t forgive me, but I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for everything I have ever done to you, including but not limited to calling you names, such as the M-word, using spells against you, implying or stating your parentage is dirty, and trying to harm your friends.” Hermione simply gaped at him, but Harry found himself smiling proudly.

 

Draco then faced Ron slightly turning. “Weasley, I have also treated you badly. I don’t expect forgiveness, but you also have my sincerest apologies. We got off on the wrong foot, there was misunderstandings, and I will admit I have taken out my shortcomings, jealousies, and insecurities on you. That was wrong. I have no excuses,” He looked between Ron and Hermione, and continued.

 

“I just hope that you can find some way to be alright with Harry’s and my relationship. Not for my sake, but for his. I know how much you mean to him, and I hope you do as well.” He held their gaze, then looked at the surrounding Gryffindors who were all looking up at him.

 

“The same goes for all of you as well. I know most of you have been on the wrong end of either my wand or my harsh words. I want you all to know that I regret my actions. For what it is worth, I am sorry.” If people were surprised before, they definitely were now.

 

Ron and Hermione were motionless, but Fred and George both jumped up. They took turns ringing Draco’s hand, grinning. “Brilliant speech, mate!” George said, first.

 

“You know, you just might be alright.”

 

“Doesn’t make up for everything you’ve done, mind.”

 

“But we’re willing to give you a chance.”

 

“We trust Harry.”

 

“He’s a good bloke.”

 

“So, we don’t want to see him hurt.”

 

“Understand what we’re saying?” Fred gave him a pointed look.

 

Draco blinked, following their verbal match, and stared at them blankly. Then he turned to Harry. “Are they always this infuriating to follow?”

 

Harry laughed and knocked his shoulder. “Absolutely, they are.” He said, looking between Fred and George, who didn’t appear offended in the slightest.

 

Draco turned to look back at them. “Well, I suppose it is something I will have to get used to, then.” He said, granting them both a smile.

 

They grinned back. Harry took the moment to kiss Draco on his cheek again. The movement pulled on his arm, and he remembered that Hermione still had a hand on his arm.

 

“Are you going to let me go?” Harry said, jokingly, expecting that she had just forgotten that she had grabbed him. Instead, she tightened her grip.

 

“Ow! Hermione! Let me go!” He probably could get free, but he was worried about hurting her.

 

“Let him go, Hermione,” Fred and George said in unison.

 

She glared at both of them, and hissed, “you don’t understand what’s going on!”

 

“Just what do you think is going on?” Harry demanded.

 

“You’re hurting him, let him go.” Draco said, dangerously. She didn’t, and he pulled out his wand. Hermione then gasped, releasing Harry as if she was burned.

 

Harry pulled his other hand out of Draco’s to rub at his wrist. “Are you alright?” Draco asked, reaching out to take Harry’s hands in his.

 

Harry nodded, not wanting to make a big deal out of it, but Draco still pointed his wand at Harry’s wrist, and a bandage wrapped itself around it. Draco raised it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss against the bandages. Harry’s face melted into a smile.

 

“Harry!” Hermione cried. “You trust me, don’t you?”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped. “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

Hermione shook her head. “Don’t go off alone with him!”

 

“Please, mate, you’ve got to listen to her.” Ron pleaded.

 

Harry stared at them, feeling betrayal stirring in his stomach. He leaned closer into Draco, who wrapped an arm around him protectively. His other friends began joining in, telling him not to leave them.

 

“What’s the matter with you lot?” Fred asked.

 

“You have a problem with two blokes in love?” George asked threateningly, placing his arm on top of Draco’s on Harry’s shoulders.

 

“It’s not that!” Ron said angrily.

 

“Harry, I know it may seem like you’ve known him longer, but he hasn’t really been there for you like we have. You need to trust us and listen to us. Don’t go off with Malfoy, please.”

 

Harry was feeling sick. He could feel himself being pulled in two different directions and it was causing him a tremendous amount of pain.

 

Draco sighed and leaned his head close to Harry’s. “I don’t want to come between you and your friends, Sweetheart. This is all very new to them, and I understand why they don’t trust me. Let’s just meet when you can.”

 

In a way, that decided it for Harry.

 

“Just what is going on here?” McGonagall asked as she approached their group. Harry wasn’t sure if he was happy to see her or not.

 

Several voices started talking at once, and McGonagall held up her hands. “Mr. Malfoy,” she decided on, “you seem to be at the center of this, what are you doing over here?”

 

“I was just leaving, Professor.” He said. She nodded, and he pulled his arm off of Harry.

 

“Wait,” Harry said, not entirely sure what he was going to do.

 

“Professor McGonagall!” Hermione exclaimed suddenly. “May I speak to you privately for a moment?” She nodded tensely, and Hermione told Harry before they left, “don’t leave!” Harry glared at her retreating back.

 

Fred threw his arm around Ron, covering his mouth and making him lean backwards. “Go.” George said, shoving both of them in the direction of the door. There were several protests, but Harry was deaf to them.

 

He took Draco’s hand and pulled him out of the Hall. Draco caught up quickly and began pulling him in a different direction than what he expected. “Where are we going?” Harry asked.

 

“Hospital wing,” Draco answered.

 

“I don’t need the hospital wing, Draco.” Harry protested.

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He returned. Harry sighed. He knew there was no use arguing with Draco.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! We're 1/3 of the way through this completed story. I still haven't finished the summer of seventh year, so I'm starting another outtake chapter I might need to use. Let me know if you have an idea and I might use it.


	3. Friend Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Harry's and Draco's relationship is revealed, and there are lots of different reactions. The strangest reactions are probably Ron's and Hermione's, who begin acting weird around Harry. Why they are is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should put a warning here, something happens to Harry in this chapter that doesn't get resolved until the next chapter. The tone takes a turn here and gets darker, so if you'd like to wait to read, please feel free to, although there's something like that in the next chapter as well.

When Harry had gotten back later that night, Ron and Hermione had been waiting for him. They had both jumped up, immediately converging on him, asking him questions, like if he was ok, or was feeling alright. Ron had started yelling pretty quickly, and just when Harry was about to start shouting, Hermione stomped on Ron’s foot and began hissing in his ear.

 

Harry asked them what they were on about, but they both fixed the fake smiles he had become used to and pushed him off to bed, despite the party still going on. Harry rolled his eyes but wasn’t really in the mood to face his peers, so he went without a fight. Ron followed him, chatting cheerily on the gossip from the party he had missed.

 

In the morning, Hermione was waiting for them in the Common Room as usual, but she and Ron continued acting strange. They were very purposefully not mentioning anything that could be related to Draco. Their fixed smiles had become incredibly creepy. They continually stared at him, making sure that they were on either side of Harry. It was useful when someone came up to him, as they couldn’t touch him.

 

He looked around the Great Hall when they arrived. It was a Sunday, and most students slept in, some missing breakfast and just getting lunch. Draco was typically one of those students, as they met at some point in the afternoon. He wasn’t expecting to see him at the Slytherin table, and it looked like he was having an important discussion. When he caught sight of Harry, he very briefly smiled and inclined his head before getting back to his friends.

 

Harry couldn’t help a sliver of hurt at that. It was more than they had ever communicated over breakfast, but he had thought things would be different, now that they were out. He ignored Ron and Hermione, who were communicating through looks. A couple people came up to him, mostly the younger years, to ask further questions about Draco.

 

He was intensely embarrassed when a third year asked how two boys ‘did it.’ As if he would be an expert. That seemed to be the cue everyone else was waiting for, and Harry had never heard so many questions about sex or being gay.

 

There weren’t too many out students at the school, and there was apparently only one other gay couple in seventh year. Harry wasn’t sure why he was suddenly the only one capable of answering the questions of curious students. He wondered if Draco was receiving similar treatment.

 

Hermione actually took pity on him and wrote down several books in the library they could read. She confessed to Harry later that they might not answer the exact questions they had, but she figured it would be more accurate than what Harry could say.

 

Harry was stung by that. It’s not like he was stupid, or even unknowledgeable. He actually knew quite a bit about being in a same-sex relationship, it’s just that he didn’t like talking about intimacy. He wasn’t sure how much she knew or suspected about that.

 

He ended up pushing his breakfast away and leaving after a second year asked him if he liked Draco being the top in their relationship. He answered the kid, but it wasn’t what the second year was expecting, and ran away with his tail between his legs. He wasn’t about to listen to another question like that. Ron and Hermione jumped up and ran after him.

 

Harry was too wound up to take in his surroundings, so he almost ran straight into Draco. “Well, good morning to you too.” Draco smirked as he caught Harry.

 

Harry felt tension release as he felt Draco’s arms around him. “Sorry, Babe, I just…”

 

He glanced over his shoulder, noticing all the eyes on them, including the hovering Ron and Hermione. “Having a tough morning?” Draco asked in sympathy, starting to lead him away from all the eyes.

 

“Exactly. How’s yours going?” Draco also glanced back to his table.

 

“Better than I expected. I think I have already converted a couple people over to my side. Still trying, however. I just wanted to catch you to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me?”

 

Harry smiled at him, the prospect completely turning around his morning. “I would love that.” Harry said, and he was sure there was a stupid look on his face.

 

“Good,” Draco said, and they stopped outside the Great Hall doors. “I’ve got to go back in,” he explained. “I was thinking we could have a little picnic.”

 

Harry raised his brows. “You realize it’s winter, right?”

 

Draco shrugged. “It’s not snowing this time.”

 

Harry smiled, thinking of their first date.

 

“You’re going outside? In this weather? I don’t know, Harry?” Hermione made them jump. She was looking torn for some reason.

 

“Why don’t you hang out with us today, Harry?” Ron said, almost reasonably.

 

“You never finished your homework last night, Harry, why don’t you do that?” Hermione added.

 

“Guys,” Harry faced them. “Thanks for the input, really, but I really don’t need your help with this.”

 

“I want you to hang out with Ron today, Harry.” Hermione said firmly.

 

Harry took a calming breath. “Sunday is when I spend time with Draco. We can hang out for a bit, but after lunch, I’m having a date with my boyfriend and spending the afternoon with him.” Ron and Hermione exchanged wide-eyed looks. “Do you mind giving us a minute? We’re about to snog.” They stared at each other for another couple seconds, before slowly stepping away. “Thanks.” He called after them.

 

He shook his head and turned to face Draco, who had put his arm on the other side of Harry, trapping him against the wall. Unlike last night, he had an escape, and what’s more, he felt safe right where he was. “Are we about to snog, then?” Draco asked, and he was a lot closer than Harry assumed.

 

“I thought we might,” Harry said, pretending to be shy and ducking his head. Draco followed him, and his lips connected to Harry’s. It was incredible. They were kissing in a corridor, without a care as to who could see them. It was one of their dreams, come true. It might have been simple to any of their fellow students, but it meant acceptance to them. They didn’t full on snog, keeping it light and sweet. There would be many times, later, when they could do that, they had years to look forward to.

 

Draco pulled back, staring into Harry’s eyes. “I should get back. I have minions waiting for me. But I’ll see you at lunchtime? Meet back here?” Harry nodded, and Draco kissed him once more in farewell.

 

As soon as he was gone, he was flocked by Ron and Hermione. He snorted, had they been watching? He didn’t want to know. Hermione began asking what his plans were, and he grew aggravated very quickly. She suggested Ron go with them on the date, and Harry was finished. He demanded to know what their problem was. When they didn’t answer, he was about to walk away from them, but a flash of white had him stopping.

 

He thought he had caught sight of the platinum blonde head of Draco, but his smile instantly slid off his face when he realized that it wasn’t the head of his boyfriend. It was the head of his boyfriend’s Father.

 

Lucius Malfoy was much closer to the double doors, and he didn’t appear to have seen Harry. He entered them, and Harry pushed past Ron and Hermione to follow.

 

He hadn’t seen Mr. Malfoy angry since he had released Dobby from servitude. He was definitely angrier than that time.

 

Lucius swept down the Hall without stopping and was able to detect the very second his son realized he was there. He froze. How unbecoming. He attracted the attention of the Hall as he glided down the Slytherin table, pushing several students out of his way.

 

“You will get up and follow me out of the Hall.” He commanded in a quiet tone as soon as he was directly in front of his son. He wasn’t about to have a scene break out. This was family business and he would be damned if anyone found out about it.

 

That appeared to not be how it was going to happen, however. His son closed his eyes, stuck out his chest, and said, “no.”

 

Lucius’s left eye twitched, before they both narrowed. “Draconis Malfoy. Get up.” His voice adopted a dangerous quality, and he knew Draco heard it, his son cowered, but he didn’t back down.

 

“Get away from him!” There was a thorn in his side he hadn’t quite felt in two years, but at that voice, he felt the pain again. Harry Potter ran in front of him, throwing himself on Draco, protecting him with his body. Draco’s arms wrapped around Potter. Lucius’s eye twitched again.

 

“Just what is going on here?” He hissed. He could feel the eyes on them and knew that they were attracting much more attention than he desired. His own eyes narrowed as he took in the comfort the two possessed with each other. He felt his heart constrict and his stomach fall as he wondered…

 

“I love him, Father,” his worst fears were confirmed. He closed his eyes, trying hard to rein in his fury. “You can’t keep me from him anymore.” Each of Draco’s hands joined one of Potter’s.

 

“We’ll just see about that.” He threatened and promised in the same breath. Neither backed down. If anything, Draco grew more firm in his resolve.

 

“Lucius.” Ah, Dumbledore.

 

“I should have known you would be involved in this.” He said, turning to the much older wizard.

 

“Shall we go to my office, Lucius? I’m sure we have _much_ to discuss.” Lucius looked back to his son and his…lover. He shivered in disgust. “It would be much more private than conversing here in the Great Hall.” There was nothing particularly threatening about Dumbledore, but he felt fear travel up his spine. He didn’t need to wonder why the Dark Lord feared him.

 

“Very well.” He agreed, amicably enough. “I _will_ be seeing you later, Draconis.” He vowed to his son, who only tilted his head up in defiance. Dumbledore gestured for him to precede him and he brandished his robes before sweeping out of the Hall.

 

Harry turned his head around to look at Draco’s still somewhat terrified face. “Are you ok?” He asked quietly. Draco nodded tensely, and Harry placed a lingering kiss to Draco’s cheek. “Everything will be alright,” he promised. Draco nodded again, but Harry wasn’t sure he believed him.

 

“Stay with me.” Draco whispered, and Harry nodded.

 

***

 

Lucius Malfoy ended up stomping his way out the front door less than an hour later. He briefly came in the Great Hall; Harry stood in front of Draco, glaring him down. He only looked at the both of them before saying, “this isn’t over,” and sweeping out again. Harry felt himself release a breath and along with it, some of his tension.

 

That had gone as well as he possibly could have suspected. As far as he was concerned, the trouble was over. What else could Mr. Malfoy do if Dumbledore had legally stopped him?

 

Draco only felt some tension leave him. His Father had been furious. He could tell by how wide his Father’s nostrils became. Naturally, they were rather thin, but if he became upset, they would flail. It was tiny degrees, but his temper happened quickly. As he stared down at them in the Great Hall, Draco had never seen his nose bigger.

 

After Mr. Malfoy left, Harry and Draco were silent, although the surrounding students were not. They decided to leave and held hands as they made their retreat. Since Ron and Hermione had beat their retreat, Harry could spend as long as he wanted with Draco.

 

They spent some time wandering around the corridors holding hands, as they had always dreamed of doing. They passed several students, who all stared at them in awe, most stopping in their tracks to look. One kid neither of them knew stopped with his friends, then surreptitiously started following them.

 

Harry groaned while Draco sniggered. They both kept glancing back at him, hiding behind suits of armor and statues, but the kid had no idea they were on to him. They lost him down a hidden passageway, then Draco showed his appreciation and took advantage of the privacy to push Harry against the stone wall and snog him passionately.

 

Eventually, they made their way to their abandoned classroom, grabbed some spare blankets and empty jars, then headed to the kitchens. Draco asked a passing elf for a basket full of lunch, while Harry tried to find Dobby. He didn’t manage it by the time the picnic basket was ready, and Draco led Harry outside.

 

They found a nice spot near the lake, under a birch tree, and set out the blanket. They made a circle around them with the empty jars and lit them, until there was a nice, glowing warmth around them. Draco still pretended it was chilly, and tucked Harry under his arm.

 

Harry smiled at him and looked in the basket for their food to see what they were going to have for lunch. He fed a couple of Draco’s favorite fruit, strawberries, to him, then started on their sandwiches. They talked quietly, talking for several minutes about how great it was to be out in the sunlight together.

 

“Although, I will admit,” Harry mentioned, “it will probably be better in a couple months when it’s not just artificially warm.”

 

Draco nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich before he responded. He placed a lingering kiss against Harry’s temple before responding. “It’s a date.” They shared a smile and a kiss.

 

After lunch was done, they laid back against the blanket, Harry still tucked under Draco’s arm. They tried pointing out shapes in the clouds to each other, but the sky was mostly white clouds, which made the conversation run out quickly.

 

“What are you going to do in the summer?” Harry asked, as the wonderment occurred to him.

 

Draco didn’t answer for a moment. “I’m not entirely sure. Dumbledore just said I’d be safe, and it would be taken care of.” Harry hummed.

 

“I wonder if I can come join you.” Draco sat up a little so he could see Harry.

 

“I’m sure whatever arrangements are being made for me, it wouldn’t be an issue to join, if need be. Whatever that is, don’t let it deter you from leaving if you don’t feel safe. You remember your promise to me, right?”

 

Harry nodded, and Draco kissed him. He repositioned to his side right next to Harry, almost over him. One of his legs went over Harry’s, and the longer they kissed, the further it went in between both of his.

 

Harry finally pulled back and Draco began trailing kisses down his neck. He was feeling a bit panicked, but he felt like he had it under control. He just needed a second to breath and fill his lungs with air. Once he was able to get his anxiety under control, he pushed Draco back, so he was mostly on top of Draco and kissed his lips, then neck. Draco gave out little sighs that encouraged him forward.

 

Draco pulled his head up and gave him one last lingering kiss. “Probably best not to get too carried away,” he said. “We’re out in the open, where anyone can see us.” Harry blushed, he had honestly forgotten. He wondered if there was anyone in the castle looking out the window at their display.

 

He nodded. They went in soon after that. He briefly wondered where Ron and Hermione were, since they were so concerned with spending time with him earlier. He was quickly distracted by Draco, however.

 

***

 

The next day, Harry walked Draco to his class, since he had Herbology and he didn’t want Draco to have to walk all the way out there. Ron and Hermione trailed just behind them, making it somewhat awkward. Still, they were able to cross another thing off their dating to-do list. He managed to convince his shadows to give them some space, so Draco could give him a sweet kiss of thanks. “I’ll see you in a bit for Care of Magical Creatures?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. They exchanged another kiss, this one of goodbye.

 

The next several days passed in much the same way. They took turns walking their boyfriend to class, Ron and Hermione almost always following behind. When they didn’t have enough time between classes to take one another, they would sometimes just find each other, kiss, then run off. It was a lot of fun. On occasion they would happen upon each other by surprise. In the past, they would have called each other names, so they took that tradition and tried to outdo each other with sweet pet names. They would sometimes stop and talk for a minute, once, after a particularly grueling Transfiguration lesson, Harry simply ran the couple of steps to Draco, threw his arms around him, and kissed him hard.

 

Anyone passing in the general vicinity reacted in a variety of ways. Most would simply stare, some would gasp, others would point or laugh. The first time someone slurred at them, Harry startled away, looking around to see who had spoken, only he couldn’t find anyone obvious. He was a little confused, he had been called many, many names in his life, but never that. It didn’t exactly hurt, as he had become mostly immune, but it did throw him for a loop. “Don’t pay any attention to them,” Draco pulled his attention back to him. “They don’t matter.” Harry nodded in agreement.

 

Ron and Hermione continued to act very strange. Hermione ran off to the library more often than she ever had, but she did _really_ want Harry to spend time with Ron. She made sure to ask where Harry would be, what his plans were, and if he was meeting Draco every single time she ran off. He found her behavior incredibly annoying. He found himself acting rebellious, sneaking off when Ron wasn’t looking a couple times, or being snarky in his replies. This only resulted in Hermione yelling at him; Harry wasn’t sure if it was worth it or not. Strike that, it was definitely worth it.

 

He was really, really looking forward to the weekend, when at least the stress of attending classes would wane. He would regret thinking that.

 

***

 

Hermione took a sip of her tea, looking at Harry over the rim. The last several days had been challenging for her for several reasons, but every one of them led back to Malfoy. The little…bastard (she cringed internally at her own language but felt like it was warranted) had done something to Harry. She still wasn’t sure what exactly he had done.

 

Harry had all of a sudden declared his love for the Malfoy heir when he rescued him as the second task. Hermione wasn’t sure when Malfoy had enchanted Harry, if it had been years ago or more recently and Draco had just made Harry think it had been that long. She supposed that it depended on _what_ Malfoy had done.

 

At first, she thought Malfoy had spiked him with love potion. There was a lot of evidence for that, including how Harry was behaving in a lovesick manner. He would sometimes get lost looking at Malfoy with this disgustingly sweet look on his face. He was constantly seeking physical affection from Malfoy, who would indulge him happily and proudly, as if it was an honor to be in his place. They kissed so much, she couldn’t look at them for very long. She had warned their friends not to react badly about Malfoy, as it might have a negative effect on Harry, but they hadn’t really listened to her. It was rather fortunate that they hadn’t, however, as it proved an important point.

 

The only problem with the theory was that he also acted like he _wasn’t_ under a love potion. People who were under its influence, according to the books she had been devouring on the subject, didn’t like to hear anything against the person they were infatuated with, had more of an obsession with them, and would do anything suggested by their influencer. Harry didn’t fit into any of that. It was true that he wasn’t happy when he heard a word against Malfoy, but he didn’t react violently, as he would have if he was under the influence. He had merely defended him until the conversation moved on. Hermione wouldn’t call how Harry acted as obsessed; it was perhaps close, but he showed interest in things that weren’t Malfoy that indicated it wasn’t true obsession. She had also witnessed Harry disagree with something Malfoy wanted to do, and Malfoy just went along with it.

 

It was possible that there was a love potion that she didn’t know about, maybe a darker potion that hadn’t been in a library book. It was also possibly that Malfoy had tweaked a love potion to act differently. He was rather good at potions, and she wouldn’t put the ability past him, as much as she grudgingly admitted. Perhaps he had even academically asked Professor Snape how one might do that—which was why she hadn’t gone to the potions professor herself (well, one of the reasons.)

 

She had gone to Professor McGonagall with her concerns, but she hadn’t really listened to her. Professor McGonagall had listened to her with a raised brow, and when Hermione was done, given her a sympathetic look.

 

“I understand your frustrations, Ms. Granger,” she had said. “You must understand, however, that love is a very complicated force of nature. It acts in ways that don’t always make sense, especially to those that aren’t involved. I am just as surprised as you at this new development, but we cannot tell them how to live their lives. I advise you to reconsider your suspicions and take a good look at what is actually happening. I believe that you are so used to Mr. Malfoy behaving a certain way, you are seeing what is not there.”

 

Not helpful at all. Usually, Professor McGonagall was so wise, but she had let down Hermione and her friends before. Professor McGonagall had no idea what was going on.

 

Hermione wasn’t sure _why_ Malfoy had bewitched Harry. That was a secondary thing to work out. She figured it was some sort of plot relating to Voldemort, but it could just be Malfoy being his evil, usual self. With any luck, it wouldn’t even matter.

 

Hermione had spent all week researching various means of making someone do what you wanted. She had found several options other than love potions, and they were all extremely dark. She had even considered the Imperius curse, but Harry was able to throw it off.

 

Professor McGonagall had refused to give her a note for the restricted section, and she couldn’t get any other teacher to sign off on it either. So, she had snuck in at night. It was very difficult, but she had apprehended Harry’s invisibility cloak and map to make things easier on herself. She wasn’t sure why Harry always complained about dodging teachers when he snuck out at night, she didn’t run into anyone.

 

There, she had found even darker rituals and spells meant to ensnare thoughts and desires into what the caster wished. She had been disgusted, and to her horror, had found more than one way that Malfoy could have made Harry do whatever he wanted.

 

That stumped her. Now that she had several options, she wasn’t sure how to help him. The teachers didn’t want to believe that Malfoy could have bewitched Harry, her parents wouldn’t be any help, Harry wouldn’t listen to reason. She needed a way to break Harry out of whatever had cursed him, and she was the only one who could do it. She was the only one smart enough to.

 

After consultation with several more books, she found potions and spells to save Harry. The only problem was she wasn’t sure which one would work. The Purgatio potion was a general cleansing potion, used to banish any minor spells or potions in one’s system. It was extremely difficult to make but might be worth it if it was a minor enchantment. She doubted it was but felt that she should try it first.

 

Another potion was the counter to love potions, which she still doubted he was under, but decided it was worth giving to him as well. She also found the counter potions to a couple it was possible Harry was under. She was dreading having to brew so many potions, but then realized she wouldn’t be able to buy the ingredients, as several were very expensive. That led to her idea of _borrowing_ the ingredients from Professor Snape’s private stores. She was hesitant to take anything, but she justified it because her friend needed her.

 

Breaking into Snape’s office was much more complicated than it had been in second year. She wasn’t able to break the wards, and what’s worse, when she tried, Snape came running. Luckily, it was the dead of night and she was again under Harry’s invisibility cloak. She stepped back as Snape waved his wand at the door, finding nothing amiss, apparently.

 

He opened the door and took a look inside, and Hermione got a wild idea. She tiptoed in after him, and took a look around, where her second idea took shape. It was insane, but she noticed one of the potions she needed. It was right there, fully brewed, no assembly required. Snape wasn’t looking. She took it. He didn’t notice. There was another one, just sitting there. Snape had no idea, he was counting out salamander tails. She took that one too. She took four more potions and backed out of the room as Snape was counting blood-replenishing potions.

 

Hermione’s heart didn’t stop beating its excited tempo until she was in her bed, tired, quite a while later. She hid her potions in her trunk, intent on giving them to Harry as soon as possible.

 

Ron was not as on board as she would like. She wasn’t sure what his objections were, as he wouldn’t quite spit it out, but she assumed they were poorly thought out. She convinced him to participate in her plan, but he put his foot down and refused to actually be the one to feed him the potions. He would, however, be the distraction.

 

In the Great Hall, Hermione put her cup down and nodded once, which was the signal to Ron. Harry was making googly eyes at Malfoy, so Ron was able to knock his own goblet over, spilling juice over the table and bench between them, and Harry hastened to help him clean it up. While he was busy, she pulled out the vial she had mixed the potions into, and quickly dumped it into Harry’s goblet. She nodded at Ron after they finished cleaning up his mess, and he nodded back.

 

After that bit of excitement, it took a while for Harry to take a sip from his goblet. When he did, he made a face and smacked his tongue. “I think there’s something wrong with the juice. Can I try some of yours?” He asked Hermione.

 

Hermione froze. She hadn’t expected Harry to catch on. How could she make Harry drink the rest of it? “Here, try my tea,” she said, and passed him the cup. Under the table, she waved her wand and sent the tea water almost boiling.

 

Harry took a sip without blowing; his eyes immediately widened, and he spit most of it out onto his lap. “Holy shit, Hermione!” He exclaimed, and picked up his own goblet, downing it in one take. Hermione internally cheered, trying to not let her excitement show on her face. “How did you drink that!” Ron slapped him on the back, and Harry got more juice, downing that as well.

 

Hermione shrugged. “I guess I like it hot.” She said vaguely. She was watching him for any changes. None came as they finished up breakfast and started leaving the Hall. Hermione noticed that Malfoy got up at the same time, didn’t he ever leave Harry alone? What was his plan?

 

Harry smiled and jogged over to him. Hermione took advantage of his distraction to throw a glance at Ron. What was wrong? Did she not get the right potion? That stumped her. What else could it possibly be?

 

She glared at Harry and Malfoy, who had hugged, kissed, and started talking, their fingers intertwined. It disgusted her. She wasn’t sure what they did behind closed doors, but she really hoped Malfoy hadn’t taken too much advantage of him. She prayed they hadn’t had sex. They kissed a lot, in her opinion, and it made her sick to think of them doing more than that. She had used every weapon in her arsenal to keep Harry from going off alone with Malfoy, but Harry snuck off on occasion. She knew that Harry was going to be traumatized when he was himself again, but there was nothing else she could do to protect him. He was just going to have to live with what he had done while influenced.

 

They made their way to the door, but Harry didn’t make it on his own.

 

He started coughing as he walked, Malfoy asked if he was ok. Harry nodded, but kept coughing, stopping to bend over double. On the last cough, blood appeared on his hand. Malfoy wrapped his arms around him, calling Harry’s name, and Harry suddenly keeled over. Malfoy caught him, cradling him against his chest. Hermione gasped and closed the distance between them. Was this a reaction to the potions wearing off? The books hadn’t described what the victim would go through after coming down from the influence, that was probably it.

 

Malfoy was calling to Harry, who appeared to be unconscious, but he was shaking. Hermione began to grow worried. She hoped Harry wasn’t in too much pain. If he was, of course, it was Malfoy’s fault.

 

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape approached the scene, and a circle of students formed around them. “What happened to him?” Dumbledore asked gravely.

 

“I don’t know!” Malfoy was paler than normal, he looked scared. Maybe he knew that Harry was about to come to himself again and put Malfoy in his place. “He was fine just a minute ago! Then he started coughing up blood and he fell down. He’s shaking!”

 

“He needs to go to the hospital wing,” Professor McGonagall said, who had crouched down next to Harry. She waved her wand and a stretcher appeared in midair.

 

Malfoy shook his head. He moved his left arm under Harry’s knees and stood, Harry in his arms. “I’ll be faster,” he said over his shoulder as he ran out of the room. Professor McGonagall blinked. Then she smiled, very slightly.

 

The group of teachers and Ron and Hermione followed at a more sedate pace, not speaking. They made it to the hospital wing, to find Harry in a bed, still, Malfoy talking a mile a minute to Madam Pomfrey as she waved her wand over Harry. They both looked up as the group entered the room.

 

“How is he?” Several voices asked.

 

Madam Pomfrey’s eyes narrowed. “According to my scans, this boy has been dosed with a multitude of potions.” Hermione tried to hold in her triumph. She hadn’t thought to bring Harry to the hospital wing, but that was obviously a mistake, as Madam Pomfrey had been able to detect Malfoy’s enchantments. “It will take a couple minutes to determine which ones, but I can tell there were at least 3.” She went back to her work, and Malfoy turned to the group.

 

“Who would potion Harry?” He asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He seemed sincere enough, but she wasn’t about to buy his act. Malfoy’s eyes widened. “Do you think it’s the person who put his name in the Goblet of Fire? Maybe they got tired of waiting for him to get hurt in the tasks!” He appeared worried and reached out his hand to take Harry’s.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, I told you, you can’t have physical contact with Harry while I’m performing these scans.” Madam Pomfrey admonished him. Malfoy drew his hand back.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized, looking like he wasn’t sure what to do with his hand.

 

“It’s alright,” she smiled tightly at him.

 

“You know that someone put Harry’s name in the Goblet of Fire?” Ron asked Malfoy, a strange look on his face.

 

Malfoy nodded tensely. “Of course. He certainly didn’t. Anyone looking at his face when his name was announced would know that.” He probably said that to shame Ron, it would be just like him. It worked.

 

Hermione opened her mouth to defend Ron, but Professor McGonagall said, “please, this isn’t helping Harry.”

 

Draco looked contrite. “Of course, my apologies, Weasley.” Ron was too stunned to say anything.

 

“I can detect the Purgatio potion,” Madam Pomfrey muttered loudly; Hermione wasn’t sure if she meant for them to hear her. The teachers startled.

 

“Why would anyone give him that?” Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione shifted, Professor Snape was staring at her, stroking his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Isn’t that a cleansing potion?” Malfoy asked Professor Snape, who nodded.

 

“Of course, it’s incomplete without the Purgatio ritual.” He said, not taking his eyes off Hermione and Ron. Hermione winced, and Professor Snape’s eyes narrowed. Hermione hadn’t seen that in the book, but it had just been about the potions that could be used, there had been nothing about any rituals. “It is meant to be administered before the ritual takes place and is not supposed to be administered with any other potions within a 48-hour period. I wonder who would be self-entitled enough to not only steal the potions from my private store rooms but administer them to Potter without proper execution. I wonder if that person will step forward and make their intentions well known.”

 

Hermione gulped. She hadn’t realized that she had made a mistake, but she had good intentions when she did it. She wasn’t afraid of getting in trouble, she would say what she had done, but she had a problem with Snape calling her self-entitled. She opened her mouth, but Madam Pomfrey went on as if she hadn’t heard the side conversations.

 

“There’s also an anti-love potion in his system, a general healing potion, an antidote for weak-will potion, various antidotes for dark rituals, and a cheer potion. What was this person thinking?”

 

Professor Snape’s eyes flashed. “All potions taken from my store room last night. The cheer potion should not be used with any of the other potions, there are many ingredients that war with ingredients with the other potions. Without knowing all the antidotes, I can’t speak to the level it will harm Potter’s system, but it will do considerable damage.” Hermione froze. It sounded like she had made a bigger mistake than she had thought. Madam Pomfrey hadn’t said anything about other potions, those were all potions that she had dosed him with. Had Malfoy used something other than a potion?

 

“I’m not sure how to treat him,” Madam Pomfrey admitted. “With so many potions in his system, I could do further damage if I administer any more. Unless you have any suggestions, Professor Snape, I think the only thing to do is wait, observe, and intercede if need be.”

 

Professor Snape nodded. “If you give me a full list, I _might_ be able to concoct something to help Mr. Potter.” He turned to Dumbledore, “I will need someone to cover my classes.”

 

Dumbledore nodded, “I will take care of it.”

 

“I’m not sure about some of these antidotes, I’ve never heard of most of them.”

 

“Write them down, I’m sure they were the ones taken,” Professor Snape shot another look at Hermione.

 

“I can’t identify the last one, there’s just too many potions. I can’t understand who would administer so many potions at once. It’s almost as if they had no idea what they were doing.”

 

Professor Snape hummed. “Well, isn’t that just _shocking._ Ms. Granger, is there anything you would like to comment on Potter’s wellbeing?” He stared her down, and Hermione gulped. Malfoy looked up at him, frowning. Hermione winced.

 

“You did this to him?” Malfoy asked, gesturing to Harry, and his hand gravitated to Harry’s, as if he couldn’t control it. “Why the hell would you do that?” Then his eyes narrowed, and he answered his own question. “You thought I bewitched him, didn’t you?”

 

“I know you did something to him!” Hermione burst out. Professor McGonagall gasped, covering her mouth. Professor Dumbledore frowned while Professor Snape sneered. Ron shuffled his feet rather awkwardly but stood closer to Hermione. “You may have everyone else fooled, but not me! I might not have figured out _what_ you did, but I know you did something! Madam Pomfrey, did you detect anything else dark in his system?” She directed to the matron, who was staring at her.

 

“Young lady, do you have any idea how much harm you have done to Mr. Potter? What were you thinking? You are, what, fourteen-, fifteen-years-old? You have absolutely no right to administer potions to _anyone_ much less when you have no idea what you were doing. That’s why only certified healers and potions masters should ever administer potions. What you did was illegal. Mr. Potter has every right to press charges when he wakes up, _if_ he wakes up.” There were several gasps of horror, one from Hermione as well.

 

“What do you mean, Madam Pomfrey?” Malfoy asked, sitting on the bed and clutching Harry's hand to his chest.

 

Madam Pomfrey’s face became sympathetic as she looked at him. “I’m afraid Mr. Potter has fallen into a mild coma. It is the body’s natural defense when there is too much harm being done to the system. I am not certain how long he will be in it, considering the sheer amount of potion in his system.” She shot a glare to Hermione, who felt her eyes fill with tears. She definitely had made a mistake, she had hurt Harry. But it wasn’t her fault. She wouldn’t have done anything if Malfoy hadn’t first.

 

“Did you detect any dark magic in him, Madam Pomfrey?” She asked through her tears. Ron put an arm around her and she leaned into him.

 

Madam Pomfrey still glared, as if she didn’t want to answer. “Nothing done recently.”

 

Hermione blinked. She glanced at Malfoy, who was glaring at her so intensely she had a feeling if looks could kill she’d be a pile of ash on the floor. She gulped. “What about earlier than recently?”

 

Madam Pomfrey’s glare intensified. “Ms. Granger, I have shared what has happened to Mr. Potter, so you could understand the severity of what you have done. I am not going to disclose his entire medical history to you.” At another glare from Hermione to Malfoy, she continued. “I can tell you that Mr. Malfoy has done no dark ritual, spell, or potion on Mr. Potter.” Hermione blinked again.

 

“How can you tell?” She asked.

 

Madam Pomfrey, for some reason, looked to Malfoy, who nodded. Hermione was absolutely floored to see tears in his eyes. He had briefly looked up from where he had rested his head near Harry’s.

 

“I knew about Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter’s relationship a year ago when I caught Mr. Malfoy sneaking in here to see him.” A small smile twitched on her face for a moment. “I had already treated Mr. Potter for his injuries and knew that he was under no influences at the time.” Hermione’s jaw dropped open. She was floored. She couldn’t understand a way that Malfoy could have gotten around that, but there had to be something…right?

 

“Why, Pomona, I’m surprised. Why didn’t you say anything?” Professor Dumbledore asked.

 

Madam Pomfrey glared at him, “you know as well as I do that my patients have rights to confidentiality.”

 

Dumbledore nodded, then turned to Hermione. “Ms. Granger,” he said gravely. “Do you understand the gravity of what you have done?”

 

Hermione bit her lip. “I wouldn’t have done anything if Malfoy hadn’t cursed him.” She defended herself weakly.

 

Malfoy’s head snapped up, “I didn’t do anything to him, Granger!” He exclaimed.

 

“As I informed you, Ms. Granger. Did you not pay any attention to my warning?” Professor McGonagall asked through thin lips.

 

Professor Snape snorted. “Ms. Granger’s head is so inflated with her own entitlement and assumed intellect she can barely stand up straight.” He sneered, and Hermione felt more tears fill her eyes.

 

“Severus, there is no need for insults, we can express her wrong-doings without them.” Professor Snape did not appear at all apologetic or chastised. “Ms. Granger, you will come straight to my office after your lessons are done. Professor McGonagall, I believe you have a class to teach.” She nodded, and with one last look at Hermione, departed. “Professor Snape, you are excused from your classes for today, please let me know if you need anything.” He nodded, sneered at Hermione, and left. Before Professor Dumbledore could continue, Ron came to Hermione’s defense.

 

“I helped her give the potions to Harry.” He said quietly. Hermione could have kissed him.

 

Dumbledore assessed them for a moment, “I admire your courage in speaking the truth, Mr. Weasley.” He said, “but it is not enough to save you from punishment. You will join Ms. Granger when she comes to see me after class.” Ron nodded, and pulled on Hermione’s sleeve. Hermione didn’t move.

 

“I want to stay with Harry, Professor Dumbledore.” She plead.

 

The professor shook his head. “You must go to classes, Ms. Granger. I will see you after they are finished for the day.” Hermione bit her lip but looked once more at Harry before sniffling and nodding. Ron’s arm was around her shoulder as they left together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's going to be alright, as is Draco. Congratulations to SkyHeart1004 for guessing exactly what was going on. I know this is darker than the other Outtake. I'm trying to write different reactions, you wouldn't want to read the same thing over and over again, would you? This one should be the most extreme, unless I write something new. In addition to working on year 7, I'm also writing an alternate Yule Ball sequence I'm very proud of, that is waaaay happier, it'll probably be uploaded after this story is done. There's also an alternate end to year 6, a moment from third year, and a Sal/Mandy story in the works.
> 
> There is so much to write about in Year 7, I'm coming along, but it is slow, so there will be several more weeks before we see an addition to the main story.


	4. Try Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: "“I want to stay with Harry, Professor Dumbledore.” [Hermione] plead.
> 
> The professor shook his head. “You must go to classes, Ms. Granger. I will see you after they are finished for the day.” Hermione bit her lip but looked once more at Harry before sniffling and nodding. Ron’s arm was around her shoulder as they left together."
> 
> Harry and Draco both have heartache to overcome.

Dumbledore looked down at Draco, who was whispering quietly to Harry. “I’m afraid he can’t hear you, Mr. Malfoy.” He said, quietly.

 

Draco shook his head. “I can’t believe that, sir.”

 

Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly. “There have been studies that show positive results when patients are talked to while in a coma. It may do some good.” Draco nodded then went back to whispering quietly to Harry.

 

“Are you going to attend classes today, Mr. Malfoy?” Dumbledore asked gently. Draco shook his head.

 

“No, I can’t leave him.” He said firmly.

 

Dumbledore nodded, unsurprised. “You are excused from today’s lessons. You will need to go on Monday, however. Hopefully Harry will be in a better condition by then.” Draco nodded slightly, not sure that he agreed, but unwilling to argue at Dumbledore allowing him to stay.

 

Madam Pomfrey took Dumbledore by the arm out of Draco’s earshot, not that he cared to hear what they had to say. He was too busy speaking quietly to Harry. He didn’t care if Harry really could hear him or not, he just wanted Harry to be alright.

 

He vaguely registered Dumbledore leaving, Pomfrey moving about the wing, and time passing. Students came to the door asking about Harry, but Pomfrey turned them all away. He ran out of things to say, and just quietly laid next to him. He caught Pomfrey looking at him, but all she did was pull the privacy curtains around Harry’s bed.

 

“I love you so much, Harry.” Draco whispered for what felt like the millionth time that day. He kissed Harry’s ear and the side of his face, hoping Harry could feel at least some of it.

 

Before he knew it, it was dinner. He knew because Pomfrey brought him a dinner tray without a word. He picked at it, knowing that Harry would want him to eat, but he felt so badly that it was difficult.

 

Finally, Pomfrey came over to him and informed him it was curfew in a few minutes and he should get to bed. Draco nodded, and said he just needed a minute to say goodbye to Harry. She nodded and gave him some more privacy. Draco took Harry’s invisibility cloak from his bag, before actually saying, “see you in a bit.”

 

He made sure that Pomfrey saw him leave before he immediately snuck back in under the cloak. He settled in next to Harry, making sure to wish him a good night before falling asleep under the cloak.

 

The next morning, Pomfrey insisted that he go to the Great Hall for meals but allowed him to spend the rest of the day in the hospital wing. Draco brought books and quietly read to Harry, sometimes sitting in a chair next to the bed, other times lying next to Harry. He heard Granger and Weasley, as well as a couple other students, attempt to visit Harry, but Pomfrey turned them away, saying Harry needed rest.

 

He slept in the Hospital Wing again; he was reasonably sure Pomfrey knew he did, but they both played the game anyway.

 

***

 

He was cold. The couple of times he had slept with Harry, the boy had kept him warm throughout the night. That was strange. He was also laying on something hard. He wasn’t in bed with Harry. His brain felt fuzzy and slow. Nothing was making sense. Had he gotten up in the middle of the night? He couldn’t remember anything. What had happened?

 

He groaned, realizing he wasn’t laying down, but sitting up.

 

“Joining us in the land of the living, Draco?” A cold voice he recognized asked. He froze, and slowly opened his eyes, looking into a pair of familiar eyes.

 

***

 

He groaned. Everything hurt. He could feel every inch of his body, because it was all throbbing sore. He was laying down, half-asleep, and wanted to return to sleep, knowing it wouldn’t hurt anymore. Something was holding him back, however. He couldn’t remember the last thing that had happened to him. He had been at Hogwarts…It was February…The second task…The students, his friends…Draco. Where was Draco? Was he ok?

 

They had been walking out of the Great Hall, but he had started coughing. Had he fallen down? What was wrong with him?

 

His brain was swimming in a sea of confusion, but he felt like he was just below the surface, and would be able to breath in just a minute.

 

He groaned. “He’s waking up!” A voice exclaimed much louder than necessary, and he flinched away from it. He recognized the slight hardness of the bed he was under and realized he must be in the hospital wing. He also recognized the voice as Hermione’s.

 

“Draco?” He hadn’t realized he said it until there was no answer. He wanted Draco, where was Draco?

 

“He’s not here.” Ron said quietly. Harry groaned one more time before opening his eyes.

 

Ron was right next to him, Hermione next to him, and her eyes were red rimmed, tears running down her cheeks. “Oh, Harry.” Hermione whispered, leaning forward and taking his hand. “We were so worried about you.”

 

Harry squeezed her hand before he attempted moving. It hurt, but the muscles were screaming in joy at being able to move. He stretched, and the action had never felt so good. He moaned, and stretched his legs out too.

 

Madam Pomfrey rounded the corner of his bed, carrying an armful of potions. “Mr. Potter!” She said cheerfully. “Welcome back to the land of the living! You gave us quite a scare there.”

 

“What happened? How long have I been out?” Harry asked. His throat was a little sore from disuse.

 

“First, take this potion, your voice sounds scratchy,” Madam Pomfrey said, handing him a bottle. Harry gave it a distrustful look before he downed it. Unlike any other potion he had ever tried, it tasted good, like honey, and it did indeed help his throat. “And this one, it’s for tense muscles.” He took that one too, wishing he had saved some of the other one to wash the taste out of his mouth. “As for what happened to you, you were overdosed with potions. The excess magic and counteractive ingredients caused an overload to your system and your body went into a coma to protect yourself.”

 

“A coma?” Harry repeated quietly. He was no stranger to pain and medical problems, but he had never been hurt seriously enough to be put in a coma. “How long?” Harry asked, not sure he wanted to know.

 

All three looked at each other before he got an answer. “It’s been over a month.”

 

Harry felt horror wash over him. He had missed a month of his life. He couldn’t believe it. What had he done to deserve this? Oh Merlin, was that why Draco wasn’t here? Had he gotten tired of waiting for him to wake up and found someone else? He had been basically dead, maybe he hadn’t wanted to wait around. Maybe they weren’t sure if he would ever wake up, being overdosed with potions sounded serious. How had he even been overdosed? He had taken a potion for the second task, but he knew Draco hadn’t made a mistake in the making or dosing. It shouldn’t have affected him like that, days later. So what had happened?

 

He asked the more important question. “Where is Draco? Has he been visiting me much?”

 

Madam Pomfrey gave him a pitying look. “He visited you ever day, Mr. Potter. Even snuck in during the night, although I’m not supposed to know about that.” Harry felt some warmth light him up, but she had used past-tense and it was starting to worry him.

 

“But why isn’t he here now? Did he have homework or something?”

 

“He did it in here,” Hermione said quietly, taking his hand again. It was warm, and it was comforting, but it was so different from Draco’s it felt wrong. “He would read to you, we weren’t sure if you could hear anything, but he never took a break.”

 

“Where is he?” He could tell there was something wrong, he just wasn’t sure how bad it was, but the longer they didn’t tell him the worse it seemed.

 

There were several long beats. “He disappeared.” Hermione said quietly. Harry felt sickness rise in him quickly.

 

“Dumbledore thinks he was kidnapped.” Ron added quietly. “His father is making quite a fuss, accusing Dumbledore of not being able to protect the students, but who else would take him?”

 

Harry was having trouble breathing. This didn’t make sense. He hoped he was still in the coma, and simply dreaming this nightmare up.

 

Madam Pomfrey put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure Professor Dumbledore will be able to get him back. He isn’t sitting around doing nothing. He’s had a raid of Malfoy Manor twice. You will see Draco again, I’m sure of it.” His head might have moved, but he barely heard her. His head was swimming again, this time in a sea of hopelessness, and terror.

 

“How long ago was he taken?” He asked desperately.

 

“A couple days after you fell into the coma.” Madam Pomfrey answered, squeezing his shoulder.

 

Harry let out a noise like a strangled sob, and buried his head in his knees. They tried to comfort him, but their noises fell on deaf ears. Harry started rocking himself back and forth, not aware he was doing it. He needed Draco so badly.

 

Madam Pomfrey pushed him down at some point, and he laid there in a fit of unhappiness. He didn’t care about his friends or the matron, all he cared about was Draco, what was he doing, where was he?

 

He tried to get up at one point, but Madam Pomfrey just pushed him down again, threatening to tie him to the bed if he tried again. Ron and Hermione both told him there was nothing he could do to help Draco, and he needed to rest for longer. Harry didn’t care what happened to him, he just wanted to make sure that Draco was ok. He wanted to talk to Dumbledore.

 

“Ms. Granger, isn’t there something you’d like to tell Mr. Potter?” Madam Pomfrey asked pointedly after he had been quiet for a minute. “I’ve been waiting for you to bring it up, do I need to remind you of our arrangement?”

 

He was trying to plan a route of escape, but he focused ever so slightly on Hermione, just in case she had information about Draco. He caught her wince and wondered what she could have to say.

 

“Harry, um,” she took a deep breath, which was not like her. “I have something I need to tell you.” Despite this, she didn’t say anything.

 

“Just spit it out, Hermione.” Harry said, not in the mood to play games.

 

She winced again. “I was the one who overdosed you.” Harry blinked. “I was concerned about you, and I thought you had been put under an enchantment; you had been acting so strangely, and I didn’t see any other option.”

 

“What?” Harry asked disbelievingly.

 

“I made a list of all the things I thought you might be under, and I got the potions—”

 

“Stole.” Madam Pomfrey muttered.

 

“—That I needed, and I put them in your goblet at breakfast. Only, I didn’t know you weren’t supposed to mix them.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Harry said, shaking his head. “What enchantments did you think I was under?”

 

“Well,” Hermione said slowly, “I wasn’t sure, but I thought that Malfoy had done something to you to make you think you were together.”

 

Harry shook his head again. “You thought _Draco_ tricked me into a relationship?”

 

“I suppose.”

 

“Yes or no, Hermione.”

 

“Yes.” She seemed to be shrinking into herself.

 

“And why didn’t you talk to me about this? I could have told you you were wrong, and none of this would have happened.” He could feel himself starting to get angry, his emotions already so raw.

 

“You wouldn’t know if you were under an enchantment. I didn’t have another choice.” She said quietly.

 

“So, what? You’re saying you’re not even sorry?” She didn’t answer. “I lost a month of my life because of you, Hermione! I might never see Draco again, and I didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye to him. Maybe I would have been there when he disappeared. That doesn’t matter, though. I thought you trusted me, but it’s obvious you don’t. Just get out.” She didn’t move, her eyes wide, tears in them again. That didn’t sway Harry. “Get out!” He yelled. Ron winced, but Hermione finally moved, practically running from the room.

 

“I went along with her plan, Harry.” Ron said quietly. “I didn’t think we should do it, but I didn’t even try to stop her. I distracted you when she put the potions in your drink. I’m really sorry. And I’m sorry about Malfoy, too.” Harry wasn’t sure what to feel about that. He was already feeling so much, he didn’t feel like he could deal with this either. After a moment, Ron too got up and left.

 

“You can press charges,” Madam Pomfrey said quietly. “What Ms. Granger did was highly illegal, and you actually could have gotten much worse. Professor Snape said that if she had gotten a couple more potions it could have resulted in death, and I concur with that ruling. I won’t tell you what to do, but you should go see Professor Dumbledore after you are released and discuss it with him.” Harry nodded, but he was only half paying attention. He had been overloaded, and needed to be alone.

 

After a moment, he was.

 

He closed his eyes, and thought about Draco.

 

***

 

Draco opened his eyes tentatively. He was in his room. His father had moved between good Auror and bad Auror so many times it was incredibly confusing. He knew that the bad Auror was supposed to treat a criminal badly so the good Auror could move in and be a friend by comparison and get the criminal to confess. He wasn’t sure it worked when the good and bad Auror were the same person.

 

Unless his parents were playing good Auror and crazy Auror. He had seen his mother a couple times, and she had interceded on his behalf. She had been the one to get him out of the dungeons, had made sure he ate at least three times a day, and thrown a fit when his father physically punished him.

 

She wasn’t exactly happy with him, either. When she first defended him, his father had left in a huff, and he had turned to her, only to feel a vicious slap against his cheek. “You have shamed us.” She practically spit at him. “The Malfoy family is in disgrace, thanks to you.”

 

He shook his head to clear the memories. It had been a month since he had been taken from Hogwarts, and he missed it more and more every day. Well, that wasn’t _entirely_ true. It was true that he missed eating in the Great Hall, and attending his classes, hanging out with his friends in the Common Room…but what he missed most, what he really needed was Harry.

 

Draco was so worried about him. The last he had seen of Harry, he had been in a coma in the Hospital Wing. He spent most of his time wondering if he had come out of it, if he had what was he doing, was he wondering where Draco was, maybe trying to find him? Had he got tired of not having a boyfriend and moved on? Did he not even miss him? Or, even worse, had his condition worsened? What if he was further hurt?

 

His father had taken his wand, and sealed the escape route near his room. The Aurors had conducted two raids, but Draco had been hidden away in secret rooms only accessible to a Malfoy. He had spent many hours trying to think of a way to escape, but every attempt had ended in pain for him and anger from his father, as well of a tightening on his few freedoms.

 

Still, he would keep trying, because he needed to get out of here.

 

Something bad was coming, he could feel it.

 

***

 

Harry asked what felt like every couple minutes to be allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, but Madam Pomfrey was insistent. She said the coma had saved him from most of the reactions of the potions, but some were still in his system and he needed to be monitored until they were gone. He wondered if it was just a great big conspiracy to keep him there and not trying to save Draco.

 

Harry wasn’t sure how he could help Draco, had no idea where he would even start looking for him, but his first step was getting out of the hospital wing. He had tried more than once to get out, but Madam Pomfrey had apparently put up wards to keep him in, and they were far too advanced for him to take down.

 

After she caught him by the door for the third time, she had force fed him a sleeping potion and he had been knocked out. When he awoke, he was indeed strapped down to the bed. It took several hours of wiggling, but he managed to make it out of the straps. Madam Pomfrey had been upset to see him free, but he had promised not to try to leave before she said so if he could have some books from the library. She grudgingly agreed and summoned a house elf to bring him some.

 

Harry had requested books about wards, portkeys, and spells to find people. All things he might need to search for Draco. Madam Pomfrey hadn’t bothered to look over the books he had gotten, so he was free to pursue them over the next several days as his condition apparently improved.

 

He finished several books by the time he was allowed out, but he felt no closer to finding Draco than he had a couple days ago. He went to see Dumbledore as soon as he was free, who gave him platitudes and promises that he would see Draco any day now, that only served to infuriate him. He didn’t want to talk about Hermione, but he did decide not to press charges against her. He was furious with her, but he couldn’t give any more of his focus to her to contemplate his feelings.

 

He felt like he was mostly empty, the only thing still inside him an overwhelming urge to see Draco again.

 

***

 

Draco looked up from his window at the sound of his door opening, immediately straightening and tensing at the sight of his father. He stood from the chair he had been sitting in for the last several hours respectfully, he had learned his father would not like it if he didn’t. He waited for his father to speak.

 

Instead, he lit a fire in the fireplace and gestured to one of his couches on either side of the grate. Draco made his way over at as normal a pace as possible, knowing his father could easily criticize going too fast or too slow. He did neither, merely glaring at him until he took a seat.

 

“Have you considered your options?” His father said, not bothering to make small talk.

 

Draco nodded, not looking away from his shoes.

 

“You will answer when I have a question.” His father snapped.

 

Draco took a deep breath. “Yes, Father, I have considered my options.”

 

They were quiet for a long time. “I see.” Father finally said. “Am I going to be pleased with you, finally?” Was Draco shaking? He was so scared. He was still observing his shoes. “You will look at me when I am speaking to you!”

 

Draco snapped his head up. His father was furious, his nostrils flared, though not to the extent they had been in the Great Hall after he had discovered his and Harry’s relationship.

 

He was sure his father could see the answer in his eyes, but he would need to say it, anyway. “No, Father. I can’t marry anyone but Harry.”

 

His father closed his eyes, reigning in his anger. “You can’t marry a man. You can’t marry a Half-Blood. You can’t marry anyone who would bring shame to the Malfoy name.” Draco didn’t answer. “Draconis Lucius Malfoy. I have spent over a _month_ trying to make you see reason, I grow weary of this endeavor. If you will not end this embarrassing charade, I will. Your mother has saved you thus far, begging me to give you time to see reason, but your time is up.”

 

Draco gulped. “Father?”

 

His father’s eyes narrowed. “I have found an eligible match for you, and she will be here tomorrow. We could have waited until you were of age, but you have forced my hand. You will be married as soon as we can get our affairs in order.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened. “Father, please, no—”

 

“I don’t care if you like her. I do not care if she makes you happy. You have a responsibility to this family and you are severely lacking. If you had simply listened to me and denounced Potter, of your own free will, we could put this off for several years. Your childishness is the only thing that you have to blame for loosing your free will.”

 

“Father, _please_ —”

 

That was when his father stood suddenly, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco. “ _Imperio.”_

_No,_ was the last conscious thought Draco had. He was directed to his actual bedroom, not his personal parlor room outside his bedroom they were in. He changed into pajamas mechanically under his father’s watching eye. He didn’t do anything he would normally do for bed like brushing his teeth or taking out his hair potions. Instead, he pulled back his sheets, laid down, and closed his eyes.

 

“Finally, a son who will do as asked the first time. Why didn’t I do this years ago?” Lucius Malfoy muttered, not that anyone could take in what he was saying. “Good night, son,” he said more loudly. “Enjoy your last night of freedom.” He laughed as he left.

 

Draco laid there still. The spell couldn’t force the body to do things like fall asleep, but it came close. He could lie there, not thinking about anything in particular.

 

He didn’t quite hear the resounding crack, nor could he take in what it meant.

 

***

 

Harry wandered around the castle, not paying particular attention to where he was going. He had been doing that a lot lately. He didn’t attend classes, spending most of his time in the library. Several adults had talked to him about that, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. What did school and homework matter when Draco was off somewhere, only Merlin aware where?

 

He pictured Draco being hurt, tortured, alone, scared. In his more hopeful times, Draco was just being kept at his manor, away from public eye and not treated badly. He had an awful feeling that wasn’t true, however. It kept him going, reading when his eyes were tired, eating to keep his energy up, sleeping when he collapsed.

 

There were two basic moods he was in now a days, hopelessly depressed and manically searching. When he was manically searching, he was actively trying to find a way to get to Draco, then he’d get hopelessly depressed and stop searching. Sometimes, he wouldn’t get up in the mornings until after lunch, and his dormmates had learned to leave him alone. Other times, he wouldn’t even touch his bed throughout the night, instead looking through whatever book he was obsessively pursuing.

 

Ron and Hermione had attempted to talk to him a couple times, but he couldn’t deal with them. He had only so much energy and he was devoting everything to trying to find a way to find Draco. He had found two rituals that would work, but he needed Draco’s blood, and he didn’t have that.

 

He was in a hopelessly depressed mood at the moment, taking a break from reading, getting lost. His stomach growled. He didn’t feel hungry, he rarely ate, but he would take a couple bites of whatever mud he could find for the nutrients.

 

Harry looked around and recognized he was in the dungeons. He usually ended up there when he went wandering. He figured he was searching for any reminder of Draco. He hadn’t gone to their special room, couldn’t stomach the thought of being there without him, but the familiar hallways helped remind him of Draco.

 

He set his course to the kitchens, aware that dinner had long since been over and curfew would be soon. The kitchens had never been more deserted, at least as far as Harry had seen. There were a couple elves around, but they were cleaning instead of cooking for once. Harry felt a string of guilt and turned to leave. He didn’t want the elves going to any special trouble for him. He would be alright until morning. He might even try to sleep tonight.

 

Then, Dobby’s squeaky voice rang out through the room, calling, “Mister Harry Potter, Sir!” Harry sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with Dobby. “Sir has come to see Dobby!”

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Hi, Dobby. How are you doing?” He mustered up.

 

“Dobby is wonderful!” Dobby cheered. He went on for a while, but Harry found his mind wandering to food. He hadn’t eaten in several days. Actually, he wasn’t even sure what day it was. When you slept when you passed out and not at night, one’s clock was a bit off. “Is Mister Harry Potter alright?” He picked up Dobby ask.

 

He shook his head to clear it a bit. “I’m actually a little hungry, is there any leftovers from dinner?” Dobby gasped and lead him over to the little table by the fire. He tried not to think about the time he and Draco had eaten there.

 

Dobby produced a plate of food, then sat on the opposite chair and watched Harry take a bite. “Is anything else troubling Mister Potter?” He asked hesitatingly.

 

Harry didn’t answer for a long moment. “Have you heard about Draco?”

 

Dobby’s ears pointed down. “Oh, Sir,” he said sadly. “Dobby heard that young Malfoy was taken. Dobby is sorry to hear, Sir.”

 

Harry nodded. “I miss him so much. I don’t know what to do without him.”

 

“Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter, Sir.” He said quietly. “Dobby wishes there was something he could do to find him.”

 

“Yeah, thanks, Dobby. I would be surprised if someone other than his father took him, but he wasn’t at Malfoy manor when they had a raid.”

 

Dobby frowned. “Dobby wonders if bad Master Malfoy hid young Master in one of house's secret rooms. He did last raid.”

 

Harry gaped at him. “There are secret rooms at the Manor? And they could hide Draco from being seen?”

 

Dobby nodded, enthusiastically. “Would Sir like Dobby to check them for him?”

 

Harry gaped again, his heart beating erratically. “You can look for him in the Manor?” Dobby nodded again, ears flapping. “Will you? Please, Dobby? Can I come?”

 

“Oh, no Sir, Dobby couldn’t bring Mister Harry Potter to the wards, but Dobby will be able to, and Dobby will find young Master and bring him back to Mister Harry Potter!” Dobby said happily.

 

Harry lurched forward, “Dobby, if you do this for me, I will be so grateful, I will be forever in your debt!”

 

Dobby looked happier than Harry had ever seen him. “Dobby will go now, Sir?”

 

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed, and Dobby popped away with crack.

 

The sudden dismissal left Harry with an excess of energy. He stood and paced, unable to eat or do anything else. The elves moved around him, unaware that he was about to explode with nerves. He sat down again and took several deep breaths.

 

When he heard the crack, he froze. When he opened his eyes, Draco would either be there, or Dobby would be giving him a disappointed look and his heart would break. Summoning all his Gryffindor courage, he opened his eyes, immediately exclaiming, “Draco!”

 

He fell to his knees next to where he was lying on the floor. “What’s wrong with him?” He asked Dobby when it became apparent Draco wasn’t just sleeping. He took his hand.

 

“Dobby is not sure. Dobby is not healer, Sir.” Dobby said worriedly. “Dobby did not want to leave him there. Did Dobby do right?”

 

“Yes, Dobby, you were brilliant! I’ll never be able to repay you!” Harry said, vowing to buy Dobby enough socks that he’d never have to wear one more than once for the rest of his life. “I’m going to take him to the Hospital Wing!”

 

“Dobby can take you both, Sir!” Dobby said, beaming. The next second, they were there, Draco lying on a bed, Harry kneeling next to him.

 

Harry reached out and pulled Dobby into a hug. “Thank you.” He whispered. “You are such a good friend, Dobby.”

 

Dobby burst into tears.

 

“What is going on—? Mr. Potter? Is…is that Mr. Malfoy?” Harry stood.

 

“Yes, but he’s not waking up, there’s something wrong with him!” Madam Pomfrey asked no more questions, except waving her wand and muttering to herself.

 

“Mr. Potter, will you please get the Headmaster?” Harry nodded and was running out of there, not really thinking that she had multiple ways of getting him, and had merely given him a distraction.

 

When he brought Dumbledore back, he started waving his wand as well, and the two pushed him away. He didn’t move further than the bed across the aisle on the ward. He couldn’t believe that Draco was here, back, safe. There was still something wrong, but this was a huge improvement from where he was even an hour previously.

 

Finally, the two adults made their way over to him. “Dobby was able to get Mr. Malfoy from where he was?” Dumbledore asked, twinkle in his eye.

 

Harry nodded. “He was at Malfoy Manor, sir. Dobby told me there were secret rooms, I assume that’s where he was. Is he going to be ok?” He asked, looking to Draco’s bed.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “It is our consensus that Mr. Malfoy is under the Imperius curse, and the last command was to sleep.”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped. “Lucius Malfoy did that to his own son?”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “I am afraid that there is no way to tell definitively without Lucius present. Now, this may very well be a good thing, as it is an automatic sentence to Azkaban. I will call an emergency session of the Wizengamot and have him arrested before he realizes his son is missing. Do not worry about you paramour, Mr. Potter, he will be alright soon.” Harry nodded, still concerned.

 

“Once you catch him, you can force him to end the spell?” Dumbledore nodded. “Alright. Thank you, sir.” With another nod, Dumbledore left.

 

“Hopefully this means you will start taking care of yourself again, Mr. Potter.” Madam Pomfrey said reproachfully. “Don’t think I don’t know about the way you have been behaving. I am going to bed, I trust you will find one as well?” Harry nodded and she left him alone after a suspicious look.

 

Harry immediately went to Draco’s bed, wanting to take him in. Merlin, he was so gorgeous. He was reminded of how Draco had looked under the lake when he had been spelled asleep. His hair wasn’t floating, and he wasn’t tinged green from the water, but the peace written across his face was apparent. He was alright, whatever the state he was in. Harry could be happy that he was ok, or would be soon. He raised a hand to Draco’s cheek, cupping it lovingly.

 

Just like when he had saved Draco during the second task, it would only take surfacing to get him animated again.

 

He stared at Draco for a long time, eventually talking to him quietly. He said how happy he was that he was back, and how much he missed him when he was gone. He told him a couple things he had done while he was gone, but left out how negligent he was with his own health, just in case Draco could hear him. He could now admit that how he had been acting wasn’t great. Harry didn’t regret it, and wouldn’t change anything about how he had acted, even if it had ended up being utterly worthless. He wondered what would have happened if he had gone to the kitchens earlier.

 

A yawn erupted from him suddenly and he realized his eyes had been drooping. He looked at the door to Madam Pomfrey’s office, wondering if she’d care if Harry climbed into bed with Draco. He wondered if Draco would care. Draco wasn’t conscious to tell him it was ok, so that decided it for him. As much as he wanted to curl up with him, he wouldn’t do that without Draco’s permission.

 

Wanting to at least feel his warmth, however, he bent down with his arms around Draco, wishing Draco could do the same to him. He kissed the chest under him, nuzzled Draco’s neck with his face, and touched his forehead to Draco’s. One last kiss to his face led to several more, and Harry had to tear himself away.

 

He laid down on the bed next to Draco’s, not bothering to find pajamas for himself. Harry looked across the small space, staring at Draco as long as he could before his eyelids finally closed, not opening again until morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


	5. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: "Wanting to at least feel his warmth, however, he bent down with his arms around Draco, wishing Draco could do the same to him. He kissed the chest under him, nuzzled Draco’s neck with his face, and touched his forehead to Draco’s. One last kiss to his face led to several more, and Harry had to tear himself away.
> 
> He laid down on the bed next to Draco’s, not bothering to find pajamas for himself. Harry looked across the small space, staring at Draco as long as he could before his eyelids finally closed, not opening again until morning."
> 
> While we dream is when we make our deepest wishes. Not always, but sometimes, it's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to get too into it with a bunch of strangers on the internet (there is so much irony and only one person will get why). This chapter, where Draco and Harry are truly reunited, is dedicated to a very special person who I hope will know who he is. You know why, I hope. I'd be happy to explain it if you don't, because you don't always see yourself clearly. A trait we have in common. I don't even know if you'll read this, or all of it, or what, but maybe I'll point *this* out if you don't bring it up. Anyway... Thanks for...everything.

“I’m glad you’re eating in the Great Hall again,” Ron said quietly. He had taken a seat next to Harry and the two had sat in silence for several long minutes, Harry eating at a very specific rate. He knew from experience if he ate too quickly after not eating consistently for a while it would make him sick. Therefore, he made sure to chew slower than he would normally, and he did enjoy the actual taste of the food after he hadn’t for so long. It was, however, faster than he had eaten in a while, when he had taken small bites every few minutes.

 

Harry hadn’t gotten up or told Ron to go away, but that didn’t mean he had forgiven him, or Hermione. He honestly hadn’t given them much thought the last couple…weeks? How long had it been? He’d figure that out later. He had been so focused on Draco he had compartmentalized what had happened, and hadn’t dealt with thinking about his…friends yet. He would need to do that at some point. He wanted to wait for a bit on that, however, because Draco still wasn’t awake. He did know he was still mad.

 

Madam Pomfrey had bullied him into going to the Great Hall for his breakfast, saying he should socialize for a bit, then she’d let him back in to see Draco. Only if he stayed away from the hospital wing for the entirety of breakfast, that was. He was simply biding his time until he could leave.

 

When Ron sat down, he considered leaving to go to the library. Perhaps he would find a book on the Imperius curse and get some background information. He knew he didn’t need to be responsible for getting Draco out of his current state, as it was being handled, but he never felt good about not doing anything.

 

He nodded briefly, not looking at Ron, who shifted a bit uncomfortably. He continued eating, hoping Ron wouldn’t say anything else. He did. “I’m glad. Hermione and I have been a bit worried.” Harry didn’t say anything, instead picking up a piece of bacon and tearing of a bit more violently than was necessary. That didn’t entirely dissuade Ron, even if he did gulp and look at the bacon nervously. “I’m glad to see you’re starting to move on.”

 

Harry’s head snapped up, glaring at Ron. “Just what the hell do you mean by that?”

 

Ron winced, scooting away from him. “I just… it’s good to see that you’re not letting Malfoy hold you back.”

 

Harry’s glare only intensified. “Draco’s back. He’s unconscious in the hospital wing, but he’s going to be fine. And we’re going to be fine.” He still wasn’t a hundred percent certain of that, considering how long they had been apart, but he was choosing to have faith. “I love him, Ron. I don’t care what you think about him, I’m going to stay with him no matter what. Get used to it.” He pushed his plate back furiously, and stood, stalking his way out of the Hall.

 

***

 

Breakfast wasn’t quite over by the time he found himself at the hospital wing, but he knew it would be by the time he walked up to the library, found a book, and went back down. He paced outside the wing for several long minutes, checking his watch constantly. When there was just a couple minutes left, he cautiously poked his head in, looking for the Matron. He didn’t see her, and crept in.

 

Harry tiptoed to Draco’s bed, finding his hand before he had so much as sat down in the chair he had just recently abandoned. He gave Draco the brief update of gossip he had overheard while at breakfast. He normally didn’t pay attention to that, but Draco did enjoy hearing things casually, and he thought Draco would enjoy hearing about it.

 

Madam Pomfrey merely shook her head at him when she passed by, not even stopping to say “hello.” Harry didn’t pause in his monologue for long either. After he had gone through everything he could think of on their fellow students, he started reading aloud from his potions book. Potions was the class they most discussed, Draco frequently tutoring Harry, so it brought some familiarity.

 

He wasn’t sure how long Dumbledore had been standing just out of his line of sight, but Dumbledore waited until Harry paused for a long moment, trying to figure out how to pronounce “chicory” before speaking.

 

“As much as I hate to interrupt studying, I’m afraid I must speak to you for just a moment, Harry.” Harry jumped slightly at hearing his voice, but quickly nodded, closing the book and turning to Dumbledore fully. He hoped he had news about Draco.

 

He looked at Dumbledore, trying to figure out what Dumbledore was going to tell him. The professor was talented at hiding his emotions at times and this was one of those times. Harry could tell from the absent twinkle that he wasn’t happy, but he didn’t appear to be as grave as Harry had seen him, either.

 

“What is it, Professor? Is it about Draco? Did Mr. Malfoy agree to release him?” Harry prompted when Dumbledore didn’t speak. He glanced at Draco as if expecting him to suddenly wake up.

 

Dumbledore sighed. “I’m afraid I have some bad news on that regard, Harry.” He let Harry absorb that before continuing. “Mr. Malfoy was indeed arrested late last night. However, he is being decidedly difficult, and is refusing that he put Draco under any spells or kidnapped him, much less agreeing to release him. He has, I believe the phrase is, ‘lawyered up.’ I am doing everything I can to force him into taking the spell off, but I believe that it will take more time than we originally hoped.”

 

Harry felt his hope, that had risen after hearing about the arrest, plummet. He bit his lip as he turned to look at Draco again. He, of course, hadn’t reacted to the news. Harry loosened the grip on his hand, hoping he hadn’t hurt him when he had squeezed so hard. He had really thought he would get Draco back soon. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do without him.

 

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, Harry. I can assure you that we will not let Lucius Malfoy get away with his crimes. You will be back with Draco before long.” Harry didn’t look back at him, instead looking at Draco. They sat in silence for several minutes before Dumbledore continued, shifting in his seat briefly. “On that matter, I must insist that you return to your classes, Harry. I have been quite lenient thus far in allowing you your freedom, but now that Draco is safe, you have no reason to let your education suffer. I’m sure it’s what he would want. He’ll need someone to help him catch up, don’t you think?” He added.

 

Harry nodded, rather slowly. “Just make sure he’s ok.” He really didn’t want to go back to class, but he probably didn’t have much of a choice.

 

Dumbledore nodded, seriously. “I have something for him, actually.” He said, and pulled a necklace with a large jeweled pendant out of his robes. He placed it carefully around Draco’s neck, and explained, “this is a special artifact that will make sure Lucius or anyone else will be unable to do anymore harm to him.” Harry nodded, not looking away from Draco; Dumbledore sighed and wished him a pleasant day before he departed.

 

***

 

Harry did return to classes, ate his meals in the Great Hall, and started talking to and studying with his friends again. The friends he paid attention to mostly did not include Ron and Hermione. He had decided that he was still upset with them, so he didn’t answer when they said a quick “hi” to him and left when they tried to sit with him.

 

His other friends had various reactions, but all were more understanding than Ron and Hermione had been. A couple were still upset that Harry was dating Draco but didn’t go so far as telling him he couldn’t date him. Once he talked a little about Draco, they at least agreed to give him a chance. Others, like Mandy and Sal, were completely supportive, and even kept him company when he visited Draco. They quickly became closer, and the girls made sure he was eating and keeping up with his homework like a pair of mothers. They didn’t over-do it in a commanding way like Hermione could sometimes, and Harry found himself enjoying the attention. There were other friends that fell in between the reactions, and Harry was fine with that.

 

The longer he let himself think about his best friends’ betrayal, the more hurt he was. He felt like he couldn’t forgive them until Draco woke up. If he…if he even did. If he forgave them, not if Draco woke up, because the former was simply unthinkable.

 

Even though it was taking what Harry considered to be an eternity, he refused to give up hope that Draco would be awakening any day. As time went on, however, he found that hope gradually begin to fade, ever so slightly slipping away.

 

He started spending more time in the hospital wing again, skipping meals and classes. It was so brief that no one noticed at first, but after a while, he had various women trying to tell him what to do, which only made him want to do the opposite. Madam Pomfrey wanted him to leave the hospital wing, Sal wanted him to study with her, Mandy was most concerned about him eating, McGonagall was concerned about his classwork. All he wanted to do was be with Draco.

 

He wondered just how unhealthy that was before deciding he didn’t care in the least.

 

One day, things came to a bit of a climax, and he decided he had enough. The joy at seeing Draco again had all but evaporated. It was better to know where Draco was and that he was physically safe, but it was torture having him so close, yet so far.

 

Harry climbed up on the bed, laying alongside Draco’s body, wishing there was some sort of response from him. Draco always responded to him, even when he was distracted or busy, he always made time for Harry.

 

He had refrained from extensive physical contact, not knowing if Draco would want it or not, and feeling strange about showing affection to someone who couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t harbor the thought that Draco no longer loved him but he still showed restraint. He would hold Draco’s hand when he talked to him, and would give him a kiss on the cheek when he arrived and departed. He didn’t kiss his lips, touch further in his body or get in the bed with him like he wanted until he felt he simply couldn’t deal with things again.

 

He cuddled up against Draco, whispering quietly, telling Draco how much he loved him, how much he missed him, all the things he wanted to do to him. At some point, Madam Pomfrey closed the privacy curtains. At another, he cried into Draco’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure which was first.

 

Harry was so tired. He was drained, mentally, physically, emotionally. He found his thoughts drifting, seconds moving on without his knowledge. He was somewhere between sleep and awake, moving between the two. He could have dreamed kissing Draco on the mouth, but he felt a tingle on his lips long after that.

 

***

 

He was warm, warmer than he had been in a long time. More comfortable, as well. The surface under him had a toughness to it, but to his front was nothing but comfort. It had a hardness to it as well, but under softness and squishiness. He was on his side, and whatever he was holding was radiating heat that warmed him where he most needed it.

 

He was so tired. He didn’t want to wake up from the peaceful place between wake and sleep. He just wanted to drift for a little while longer. Life was so hard right now, he didn’t want to face it.

 

***

 

When Harry woke, he stared at Draco for a long time. Draco was curled up in his arms, and Harry felt remotely guilty. He had really needed to lose it for a bit yesterday, but hadn’t wanted to take advantage of Draco, getting into bed with him. What would Draco say _when_ he woke up? He also felt like he needed to get away from Draco. He hated himself for thinking it, but looking at Draco’s still form was killing him. Draco was so full of life, he shouldn’t be quiet and motionless. The sight had been slowly draining him, he just needed a moment. He would be back soon, and he would be a devoted and loving boyfriend. He just needed to not picture Draco’s eyes, staring at him, for just a couple minutes.

 

For once, Madam Pomfrey didn’t have to chase him out of the Hospital Wing. In fact, he didn’t see her at all as he left. He determined it was just before lunch, classes about to end. He wondered why she hadn’t woken him and forced him to breakfast and classes, but was thankful she hadn’t. He felt a bit better after his night cuddling with Draco, both physically and emotionally, and it was worth the guilt he felt.

 

He was the first one in the Great Hall, and started eating as soon as the food was sent up. Students came in rather quickly and soon there was a high level of noise in the Hall. He sat at the far side of the table so he wouldn’t have to talk to people passing by. Several students went out of their way to talk to him, but all were people he considered friends so he didn’t mind.

 

Sal and Mandy both gave him hugs and offered to sit with him, but he waved them off. He was grateful they seemed to understand he could use a hug, but also his need to be alone at times. Eventually, students got close to him as the table ran out of room, but they left him alone.

 

Harry was busy thinking about Draco. There was something weird about this morning that he just couldn’t put his finger on. It was strange that Madam Pomfrey wasn’t around, after a moment, he dismissed that; it wasn’t what was giving him the weird feeling. It had to be something about Draco. Harry had never climbed into bed with him, but that wasn’t it either. He frowned around his fork, holding it in his mouth and thinking, going over every detail of his body. Had Draco been breathing a little differently? Harry was almost certain he had been, but what did that mean?

 

Finally, his eyes widened and he gasped. When he had woken up, Draco had been curled up in his arms! They had been on their sides, facing one another, arms wrapped around each other, legs intertwined.

 

Since he had returned from the Manor, Draco had been on his back, hands folded over his chest, but this morning he had been on his side, arms and legs tangled with Harry’s! He had moved during the night! That had to be a good thing, didn’t it?

 

Just as he was standing to run back to the Hospital wing to ask what this development meant, he realized the Hall had gone silent. Very few things could pull him out of his Draco-focused mind, but he paused briefly to wonder why such an odd event was taking place.

 

Most students seemed to be looking at him, then up at the grand doors. The others hadn’t looked away. Frowning, he followed their gazes.

 

There, standing proudly in his pajamas, staring at Harry with intensity, was... “Draco,” he whispered, stilling. He saw Draco mouth his name as well, and it was like the spell broke. They were running towards each other, as fast as they could.

 

Harry didn’t slow as they grew closer and neither did Draco. They slammed into each other, spinning to release the momentum, arms wrapped around each other. Harry squeezed as hard as Draco was, wanting to reassure himself that Draco was indeed in his arms of his own free will. He barely felt himself start to laugh and cry, not caring in the least that he was. He buried his face in Draco’s neck, whispering Draco’s name, unable to say anything else. His brain had short-circuited in its relief that Draco was ok, safe, alive and well.

 

Draco returned his sentiments, adding, “Sweetheart” and, “my love.” They were still turning, although it was slower, almost like they were dancing.

 

Harry pulled back, hands cupping Draco’s face, “you’re ok?” He meant much more than that, but judging on the understanding in Draco’s eyes, he understood.

 

“Yes,” he answered all of Harry’s questions. Their eyes went unconnected before Draco blinked and looked over Harry’s shoulder. “Why don’t we go somewhere more private? I think they’ve seen enough.” Harry looked around as well and blushed.

 

Every eye in the room, including the teachers’, were on them, staring in unabashed wonder and curiosity. “Right,” he agreed, taking a step back where Draco took his hand.

 

He reached over some Gryffindor second years for a sandwich and offered it to Draco. “Are you hungry?”

 

Draco took it, “starving, but get one for yourself, too.” Harry wondered how Draco knew he was hungry without asking.

 

He nicked another one and the couple left the Great Hall.

 

***

 

Hermione looked up from the apple she was slowly eating when silence engulfed the Hall. It was not often there was such a reaction, so it must be something very important. Ron gasped next to her, nudging her lightly and pointing to the double doors. They were the closest Gryffindors to the door, as no one wanted to be around them much anymore. After the school found out it was Hermione who had put their champion into a coma, they weren’t very forgiving. The other schools didn’t treat her very well either. Ron was one of the few people who was still friendly to her all the time, although his loyalty did award him some of her treatment too.

 

Even though Harry had come out of the coma alright, his unforgiving attitude had been adopted by the school. They appeared to think that because Harry was still suffering, she should be as well. Even the teachers were ignoring her, and she spoke up in class less and less, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She had seen Harry being treated worse and was very thankful she wasn’t very well known. She could handle being ignored and the snide comments, not to mention all the detentions, after all, she had decided she deserved it.

 

When Harry was  first in the coma, she had blamed everything on Malfoy. Even after Madam Pomfrey had cleared him of wrong doing, she suspected he had gotten around it somehow. As she quietly observed Malfoy tenderly caring after Harry, even when there was no one around, she admitted she might have misjudged things. Still, she figured he could have done things differently and it was still his fault that he had made her suspicious. Then, Harry came out of the coma and lost it. She watched him slowly disintegrate and thought there was something very unhealthy going on.

 

She had been wrong, about Malfoy enchanting Harry (perhaps), but she knew that their relationship was unhealthy if Harry reacted so badly when he was gone. Then, he was found, and Harry got better. He was even happy for a bit. That was when she realized that Malfoy hadn’t done anything. He had been gone so long and being unconscious proved that any enchantments would have warn off by now. Harry was acting of his own free will.

 

Hermione still worried about him, however. He started behaving erratically after Malfoy didn’t come out of his own coma. She knew she was one of the few who noticed, this time. She had learned her lesson, and didn’t try to force Harry to do anything. Instead, she completed his homework for him, leaving food at his bedside when he didn’t make it down to meals, covering him with blankets when he passed out in the common room. She knew he didn’t suspect she was the one who did this, it was possible he didn’t notice the acts himself, but that’s not why she did it.

 

She had messed up, and hurt one of her closest friends. She wanted to try to make things up to him, but knew he wasn’t ready to hear her apologies, so she would just have to make do with what she had until he was ready. She had realized that she had too much control in their friendship, and it was Harry’s turn to decide things when it was time.

 

Malfoy was standing just inside the double doors, staring further down the Gryffindor table where she had noticed Harry was sitting by himself. Looking down at him herself, she observed that he hadn’t noticed him yet. It took only seconds, however, before Harry realized something was amiss.

 

Hermione found herself in awe at the look on Harry’s face. Slowly, it hit her, and kept hitting her as the two ran towards each other. Harry really, really loved Malfoy. She had never stopped to consider that possibility. She had thought there was _something_ wrong until that moment. But no, there was nothing wrong, just two people who cared about one another deeply.

 

It wasn’t the typical teenage puppy love that she saw with her classmates and their date-of-the-week, either. This was real, true love. The kind that she had read about in her secret stash of romance novels. The kind that made your heart squeeze and pound and fly. The kind that lasted through time and space. The kind that she had only dreamed about finding. The kind that made a person care about another more than themselves.

 

Looking at them now, she realized how cute and sweet they were. Hugging, rather than kissing. She had discovered that kissing was lovely, but it was also a craving. It was something in itself, as sweet as they could be, it was about satisfaction, but hugging another person was an innocent comfort to both. They were reassuring themselves and each other that they were there. It was adorable and wonderful. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen it before.

 

She had almost stood in the way of that.

 

Finding herself even more disgusted with herself, she put her apple, where it had been hovering halfway to her mouth, down. They were staring into each other’s eyes now, as if they were seeing the world there.

 

 _I want that_ , a deep corner of her mind whispered. She shook her head, biting her lip, trying desperately to stop the tears she suddenly felt in the corner of her eyes.

 

Next to her, Ron’s hand touched hers still clenched around the apple. She looked up at him, quickly. Ron smiled, a little sadly, with a touch of understanding. Ron had all sorts of smiles, and each one seemed to know exactly how she was feeling and what she needed. He didn’t say anything, didn’t try to hold her hand, just sat there with her in comfortable silence.

 

Hermione met his eyes before he looked back to Malfoy and Harry. Harry had handed Malfoy a sandwich and the two were leaving. She sat up straighter, hoping Harry would look over and make eye contact, but he didn’t. He only had eyes for Malfoy.

 

She didn’t blame him, after a moment of thought. Harry deserved to be happy, and she hadn’t seen him that happy since…since breakfast that morning when he had jogged ahead of them to meet Malfoy. If Malfoy was the one making him that happy, she was going to have to get used to him, just as Malfoy himself had warned her.

 

Hermione had work to do. She had to apologize, and this time, she truly meant it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing. One chapter left!


	6. Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: "She didn’t blame him, after a moment of thought. Harry deserved to be happy, and she hadn’t seen him that happy since…since breakfast that morning when he had jogged ahead of them to meet Malfoy. If Malfoy was the one making him that happy, she was going to have to get used to him, just as Malfoy himself had warned her.
> 
> Hermione had work to do. She had to apologize, and this time, she truly meant it."
> 
> Draco and Harry are back, together, and happy. Let's tie up some loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, one of my stories is completed! This was/started out more just a side project, but I had so much fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed reading even half as much. Thanks to all the people who suggested/were in support of this Outtake.
> 
> My oh my, this is soooo sappy.

Draco only lasted until they were out of the Great Hall before he pushed Harry up against the wall. There were times when Harry reacted in fear to such treatment, but this was not one of those times. If anything, his eyes started gleaming, and his breath caught.

 

There were lots of things he wanted to say, but pretty much everything came second to what he wanted to do. Without a second of hesitation, all his fears of Harry leaving him laid to rest already, he smushed his lips against Harry’s.

 

Harry responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. Draco pressed himself closer, pushing Harry against the wall. Harry didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he gripped Draco tighter, pulling him even closer.

 

This was exactly what Draco needed. It had been hell recently. Starting with Harry’s coma, then his awful time at Malfoy Manor, and his time under the Imperius curse. He was unable to respond, or even move since his father had ordered him to sleep, but he had been somewhat aware of what was happening around him the entire time. It had been pure torture. He hadn’t been in his room for long before he was rescued by Dobby, but the panic that had been cleansed by his rescue quickly returned after learning his father refused to lift the curse. He wasn’t sure how he had come out of the curse. That was something to figure out later.

 

Thank Merlin for Harry. Time was rather strange when a subconscious mind was trapped. He was adrift for however long he had been cursed. Sometimes his thoughts would soothe long enough to believe he actually was asleep. Most of the time, he was just there. Existing only slightly. He had other visitors on occasion, and Madam Pomfrey would tell him the things she was doing to care for him, but it was really Harry that broke the monotony.

 

He would never be able to describe how much he appreciated Harry being there for him. He had gotten the idea that Harry had neglected his health while he was worrying over Draco. That part he wasn’t happy about. He wasn’t sure how to bring it up, but he knew he would.

 

For now, he just wanted to enjoy being truly reunited.

 

Their kisses held so much passion, he was really enjoying them. As much as he didn’t care if someone saw them, he still wanted to be alone with Harry. He had already known how much Harry meant to him, but after the events of the last several weeks, it hit him extra hard.

 

“Come on,” he whispered to Harry after several short kisses where he attempted to pull away. Harry nodded blindly and hurried along uncomplaining as Draco dragged him away.

 

***

 

There was so much they needed to talk about, but the moment they entered their own abandoned classroom, they were kissing again, and it heated quickly. When they did decide to talk, it came up that Draco hadn’t actually been cleared to leave the hospital wing, and Draco had simply walked out, seeking out Harry when he woke up. Harry promptly lead him back where Madam Pomfrey had been waiting.

 

Her fury lessened at him enough that she let Harry hover when she checked over Draco. She reluctantly dismissed him, finding nothing wrong with him, but warning that he needed to get plenty of rest. In spite of being in a bed for however long, Draco did feel quite tired, and would have no problem following her advice.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon in a bit of a haze. They kissed and talked, then talked and kissed. Harry told him everything he had left out when he had been talking when Draco was cursed. Harry had been slightly horrified that Draco had been somewhat conscious and aware of what was going on. Draco had soothed his feelings, downplaying how bad it had been.

 

“At least you were around, which makes it better than when I was at the Manor.” He placated honestly.

 

Draco told Harry everything that had happened while he was at the Manor, which wasn’t very much, but Harry was still upset at how close Draco had come to being married off to some unknown witch of his father’s choosing. He also gave a couple details of when he was in the hospital wing that Harry had missed.

 

The rest of the time until dinner was spent shamelessly and heatedly kissing. When they got to the Great Hall, Draco gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, saying, “I’ll see you after dinner,” and attempted to walk away.

 

Harry held onto his hand and waked with him. “You’ll see me during dinner, too.” Harry commented as they both continued towards the Slytherin table.

 

“You’re going to have dinner with me?” Draco asked, feeling incredibly warm at that idea. Harry smiled in his angelic way and nodded. Draco squeezed his hand and went to go sit at the Slytherin table. They sat with the other Slytherins in their year, who were mostly unsure of Harry. Theodore Nott left the area with narrowed eyes, but everyone else eventually started talking to them. It seemed they were a bit curious about the famous Harry Potter. Now there was a cautious truce between Gryffindor and Slytherin, they were allowed to be basically friendly.

 

It was a bit awkward at first, but the conversation gradually grew warmer.

 

After dinner, Harry and Draco wandered around the castle, holding hands. The later it grew, the more sober they became. After being alone for so long, they didn’t want to separate. Eventually, Draco yawned one too many times, and Harry gently told him it was time for bed.

 

They walked slowly to Gryffindor tower, Draco commenting that he owed Harry for the number of times he had accompanied Draco to the Slytherin dorms. When they arrived at the Fat Lady’s portrait, they had an even harder time saying goodbye, letting the kisses linger longer and longer.

 

“Will you…?” Draco began, but trailed off, shaking his head. “Never mind.”

 

“What?” Harry asked in concern.

 

“No, it was stupid.”

 

“Tell me anyway.” Draco looked down, blushing.

 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to stay with me, but—”

 

Harry placed a finger on his lips. “Let’s do it.” Draco blinked, then kissed the finger.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Let’s go,” with that, Harry was pulling him down to their abandoned classroom. They spent the whole night wrapped up in each other’s arms.

 

***

 

The following morning, Draco joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. The novelty attracted the other Gryffindors in their year over, and the questions weren’t _too_ offensive. Harry even found himself enjoying their time at his table. They held hands right there on the surface, kissed to loud, friendly protests, and fed each other. Harry’s friends weren’t sure what was most disturbing, as they took great pleasure in telling them.

 

Ron was right on the edge of the group, not really participating, but listening rather eagerly and pretending he wasn’t. Hermione arrived late, halfway through breakfast. Harry noticed her arrival and was surprised at how little emotion he felt for it.

 

Hermione hesitated at the seat next to Ron, looking over at Harry and biting her lip. When Harry met her eyes, she blushed and looked down, sitting quickly. Harry looked at her for a long moment before looking down at his breakfast.

 

His feelings for Ron and Hermione were still rather complicated. He had waited until Draco was conscious to even attempt to sort them out, but he still found the idea of working on that to be less than desirable. The pain was still raw and he didn’t want to think about them and what they had done.

 

Despite not wanting to think about them, his thoughts inevitably considered them, turning darker quickly.

 

Draco raised their joint hands, bringing him out of his thoughts, and placed a kiss on the back of Harry’s hand. All the while, he was looking at Harry in fondness. Harry smiled, completely distracted, and thanked Draco with his eyes.

 

“Gross!” Seamus made a point of shouting.

 

Hermione came up to him after they got up to start heading to class. “May I speak to you for a moment, Harry?” She asked, Ron hovering over her shoulder. He attempted a small smile that Harry didn’t return.  “You didn’t come back to the Common Room last night.” There was a very small amount of accusation in her voice.

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t have to answer to you. What do you care where I was? And we’re going to be late to class.” They weren’t, and they all knew it. Hermione let him go with only a small frown, however, and they continued on their way.

 

Draco and Harry were quiet until the made it out of the Hall. “Have you thought any more on what you’re going to do about them?” He asked just over a whisper, almost too casually. They had touched on what Hermione and Ron had done, but not discussed it too far into their feelings.

 

Harry sighed. “I’m not sure.” Draco was quiet for a minute.

 

“You miss them.”

 

Harry sighed again. “I do, but what am I supposed to do about what they did? I don’t know that I can trust them again, much less forgive them.” Draco nodded and they were quiet again. “You’re not going to try to tell me what to do?”

 

“No,” Draco said. “I’ll be here if you want to talk about it, but I’m going to try hard not to influence you. What you decide to do about them should be entirely your decision.”

 

Harry smiled slowly at him and squeezed their joint hands. He really appreciated Draco so much; sometimes it hit him harder than other times.

 

***

 

Hermione also approached him in the library the next day. “Can we speak for a moment, Harry?” Harry looked up from the book he was reading and around at his study group. All of them were giving Harry sympathetic looks, all apparently aware of why he was upset. He wasn’t sure if he appreciated not having to tell them about it or not.

 

He took a deep breath, and nodded, following Hermione to a secluded corner where Ron was waiting. He again attempted to smile at Harry, but Harry did not return it.

 

“Well?” Ron and Hermione shot each other quick looks.

 

“We just, well, Ron and I, separately and together, wanted to apologize to you again, for what we did. We hope you can forgive us.” There was a slight upward inflection that made it sound like a question.

 

“That’s it?” Harry asked. His anger was rising and he quickly realized it had never left him. “After what you two did, that’s the best you can do?”

 

“What do you want us to say?” Ron asked a bit desperately. Hermione laid a hand on his arm.

 

“You’re right, Harry, it’s not enough, but will anything ever be enough? I know how upset you are, the only thing we can do is apologize.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think the two of you realize how bad this was. I don’t think you’re really sorry, and I will not be accepting your apology any time soon. Not until you really realize how badly you hurt me. Draco is in my life and if I have any say in it, he’ll be here for a long time.” He glared at them before getting up to leave. “If you can’t accept him, you can’t accept me.” He threw over his shoulder, not turning back to look at them.

 

***

 

After a couple more days, they approached him again. “Harry?” Ron asked in the Common Room.

 

“Do I want to hear what you have to say?” He asked without looking up from his homework.

 

“We just want to say that we’re sorry again. We’ve both been doing some talking and thinking, and you’re right. We have no idea what you’ve been going through, but it must have been nothing short of horrific. We really regret putting you through the coma, and we understand why you’re upset that we doubted…Draco. We want to have an opportunity to make things right with you, but we understand if you need time to come to terms with our actions. Will you let us?” Hermione pleaded.

 

“What she said,” Ron agreed quietly, and that was just so like him. “I’m really sorry for the part I played, too, Harry. I should have said something when I had my doubts, and my actions might’ve been worse because of them. Hermione was only trying to help, the only way she knew how. We both care about you, Harry, we just wanted to try to make sure that you didn’t get hurt. Only, we ended up being the ones who hurt you. I’m sorry.” That part was a bit uncharacteristic of him, but Harry found himself taking in his apology, and he felt it was rather heartfelt.

 

Harry felt a pull on his heart. Hearing a better apology, trying to see things from their perspectives, began to melt some of the righteous anger he felt. He did miss them. “I’m just so mad at you two. You didn’t talk to me, went behind my back, and caused me to lose a month of my life. You didn’t give Draco a chance when I begged, so why should I give you one?”

 

Ron and Hermione exchanged pain-filled, sad looks. “Because we’re your best friends?” Harry swallowed. The silence stretched on.

 

“…I am still angry.” Harry said quietly. “Give me some time and some space and I’ll think about it.” At the moment, that was the best he could do. They nodded, smiling softly and left him to it.

 

Harry sat back and groaned. He suddenly couldn’t focus on work. A quick fly would help clear his head.

 

***

 

“Harry.” The voice was quiet on the wind, but Harry still startled violently enough to almost fall off his broom. Strong hands reached out to steady him.

 

He had been floating in the sky, eyes closed, letting his thoughts roll. Draco smiled at him, not removing his hands from around Harry’s waist. “Draco,” he said, his own hands going for him. “What are you doing up here?”

 

“The same thing you are doing apparently.” Draco smirked. “My common room was getting a bit stuffy. Wanted to get some fresh air.”

 

“Same,” Harry said quietly. They by mutual decision started flying around the pitch, never leaving the other for more than a couple arm’s width, often holding hands. It was lovely. “Would you care if I forgave Ron and Hermione?”

 

“Care?” Draco asked. “Of course, I care. I care about everything you do. I will, however, support whatever you want to do. They’re your best friends, I wouldn’t be at all surprised if you decided to forgive them.”

 

Harry smiled at him but lost it quickly. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You don’t have to decide quickly. Weas—erm, Ron and Hermione will be able to prove themselves to be your true friends if they give you time. You’re not on a set schedule, and if you need time, they’ll have to give it to you. Maybe you can take it slowly, rebuild your relationship instead of jumping right back in to being inseparable. You’ll work it out eventually.” Harry hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Alright,” Harry said quietly. They flew a couple laps around the pitch, dancing around each other in the air.

 

“Dumbledore gave me an update on my father,” Draco said quietly. “He finally confessed. He’s been sentenced. I think it was probably the thought that I’d testify and prove him wrong that got him to finally admit what he did. It would have been worse for him if he’d waited. He managed to get a bit of a better plea deal than if he had been prosecuted.” Draco explained at Harry’s confused look. Harry flew a little closer to take Draco’s hand. “My mother has been mysteriously quiet. She hasn’t taken either of our sides. I’m not sure what her plans or intentions are.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. Draco squeezed and didn’t answer. “Wait,” Harry said slowly. “You said…that your father just now confessed?”

 

“Yes.” Draco cocked his head, looking at him in slight confusion.

 

“But…you’ve been awake for days. That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked as they slowed to a stop, hovering in midair. “What’s me being awake have to do with my father’s conviction?”

 

“Well, I thought that you woke up because your father decided to dismiss your last order. That’s what Dumbledore said would happen. But if your father did that, why did he wait until days later to confess? He should have used you as a bargaining chip, traded awakening you for a reduced sentence. Instead, he waited and released you, then a couple days later, confessed? That doesn’t make any sense to me.”

 

“Now that you mention it, that doesn’t make sense.” Draco said slowly. “You’re right, my father should, and would, have taken advantage of the situation. He only waited so long after I had been found because he thought his guilt couldn’t be proven. If he knew I would be waking up, he would have known to start making deals. That must mean he _wasn’t_ responsible for me waking up.”

 

“If that’s true, then what was responsible?” Harry asked the question on both of their minds.

 

The answer was not forthcoming, to either of them. “I don’t know,” Draco grudgingly admitted. “Maybe the spell just wore off?” Harry hummed. From what he had read about the Imperius Curse, and it had been quite a lot recently, that was not normally the case.

 

“Maybe,” he said anyway. “I guess we can ask Dumbledore.”

 

Draco shrugged, Harry could feel his tension start to ease. “It doesn’t really matter, in the grand scheme of things.” Harry grunted, but the mystery had gripped him, and he was rather preoccupied with it. Draco sighed, swinging their clasped hands between them, bringing Harry’s focus back where it belonged.

 

“I remember you kissed me. Maybe it’s like that muggle fairy tale you told me about, where the girl got kissed by the handsome prince and woke up from an enchanted sleep.” His tone made it clear he was joking.

 

“That’s not possible, is it?” Harry asked, a strange feeling pulling at his gut. Sometimes, it knew better than he did what was right or wrong. He couldn’t quite distinguish it, which was highly unusual.

 

“No, don’t be silly. This is the real world, Potter, not some fantasy story. There’s no way that could actually happen.”

 

“Right,” Harry said, feeling a little silly. "There must be some other explanation." Draco flew closer to him and kissed his cheek.

 

“You’re sweet. You know that?”

 

Harry smiled sheepishly, but it left his face rather quickly. “I’m sorry I kissed you when you were unconscious, and climbed into bed with you. It was wrong of me.”

 

“Harry,” Draco admonished, tilting Harry’s head up to look at him. “You have my permission to kiss me whenever you want, whether I’m aware of it or not, and that has been true since we started dating. We’ve fallen asleep together and woken each other up with kisses plenty of times. As for climbing into bed with me, I did the same to you. Like I said, we’ve fallen asleep together plenty of times, I promise it’s alright with me.”

 

“It still felt wrong to me.” Harry said quietly.

 

Draco surveyed him. “Alright. If that’s how you feel, I won’t argue with you, but know that I disagree. Do you understand that you, from this point on, have my full and express permission?”

 

“Yes,” Harry said, smiling lightly. “And you do too, for the record.”

 

“Good, because waking up next to you is incredible, and I definitely want to repeat the experience.” Harry blushed as Draco kissed his knuckles.

 

A couple more laps around the field and they decided to land. Not wanting to go back inside, they simply laid down at the center of the pitch, staring up at the stars.

 

“This is nice,” Harry said. If they got caught, they’d get detention, not risk Draco’s life, especially now that his father was in prison.

 

“It is,” Draco agreed. He lifted himself onto his side and stared down at Harry. “I love you so much,” he said with feeling. Harry looked into Draco’s eyes, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

 

“I love you too,” he agreed. He couldn’t decide what shined brighter, Draco’s eyes or the silver stars above them. He looked like an angel in the moonlight. “You know, I think we can handle anything. We’ll be ok no matter what.” The truth of his statement rang true, even to his own ears.

 

“I think you’re right.” Draco said quietly. “I know that as long as you’re by my side, _I_ _can_ handle anything.” Harry smiled and pulled Draco down to him, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck and melding their lips together.

 

Life had thrown a lot at them recently, but it hadn’t been more than they could take. They had chosen the harder path by coming out. As much as they never wanted to repeat anything like that, they had come out the other side closer and stronger. In a coincidental phenomenon, they both couldn’t help but think that if they could live through an ordeal like that and still be together, it just proved that they could handle anything that life wanted to throw at them, no matter what path they took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really curious if anyone has noticed the chapter titles, and what they are? It started out with just the first one, but I kept finding ones that fit. There isn't much hidden meaning behind the titles, it was more a fun little tidbit that helped connect the chapters and relate them to a theme. 
> 
> If I'm being honest, I'll admit, I haven't done much writing this week, at least, not in connection to this story, and I could definitely use some comments to keep me going. I still have a couple outtakes to upload, but I've decided to just start posting what I have of seventh year after I run out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that was worth the wait! There will be more, which is why this is its own story. How'd it turn out? Living up to the dream so far? Who was your favorite reaction? What's up with Ron and Hermione?
> 
> I usually use the HP Lexicon for dates, and Harry’s schedule, but I assumed the second task was on a Saturday and wrote most of this before double checking. I figured it made sense to change it, so just roll with me on this.
> 
> No matter how many times I went back to change it, that 'zero' just wanted to stay down there. On the edit page it looks normal, but when I save, it's randomly on the next line. Sorry for that.
> 
> Next chapter up next Sunday!


End file.
